iFindLuv
by baronvonmilo
Summary: It's New Years Eve and the iCarly crew have their futures foretold. Who will find Luv, Who will find health, and who will find goats? All this and Gibby too
1. Bounce down to the New Year

Hello all, if you had a chance to know the future would you take it? Well the iCarly crew has a chance to see into tomorrow, will they like what they see, or will they try to avoid it?

I would like to give a big shout out to Snapplelinz for all their help and encouragement, so thanks Snapps! this is my first Fan Fic so please be kind.

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**iFindLuv  
><strong>

Things were coming along quite nicely for the iCarly New Years Eve special.

Spencer was setting up his version of the Time Square ball.

"How's it going?" Carly asked him.

"Surprisingly well," Spencer replied, "not like last year."

"And what did we learn from last year?" Carly asked

"Well..." Spencer responded with a bit of chagrin, "Hydrogen is explosive, ceilings are expensive to fix, and Mr. Filbert from upstairs should really wear a bathrobe when he showers."

The elevator doors then opened and an ancient gypsy woman stepped out accompanied by a very tall beautiful girl with dark brown eyes and long black hair.

"I'm sorry, grandma, but the mummy movie auditions were last week" Sam smirked.

"I am Madam Luminitsa and this is my assistant and granddaughter Jaelle, you insolent child. I am here to foretell you futures."

"You mean like Freddork here is finely going to get a date that doesn't inflate?" Sam laughed, punching Freddie in the arm.

"Play nice!" Carly barked, "Gibby please take care of Madam Lunintsa and her granddaughter."

Gibby helped Madam Luninsta to a table with crystal ball, then he looked at Jaelle, raising his eyebrow and asked her: "Come here often?"

"Freddie, how long till we're on?" Caryl asked

"One minute. Everyone, take your marks."

Five, four, three, two… Freddie pointed to them.

" Should old acquaintance be forgot, I'm Carly."

"And never brought to a lineup, I'm Sam, and this is the iCarly 'New Year's Eve Special' featuring the best and worst bits of the year. And starting off tonight's show, a compilation of Messing with Lewbert."

"We are clear." Freddie said. "We have four minutes to set up for the fortune telling skit."

The gang scurried around, hurriedly setting up for the skit.

"And we are back!" Freddie shouted.

"And that was a little thing we call 'Messing with Lewbert'. What do you think the future holds for him, Sam?"

"I am not sure, Carls, but If you ever get one of these," Sam answered, holding up a huge book called 'The Red Badger of Courage' which was addressed to Lewbert, "Do not open it up in an enclosed area. I repeat, do not open it up in an enclosed area."

Freddie turned the camera on himself and said, "The Red Badger of Courage was given courtesy of 'Badgers 'R Us dot com'. Mention this show and get ten percent off your first order."

The camera was turned back to the girls.

"Now a brand new segment called 'The World of Tomorrow', where we will find out what tomorrow may bring. Will we find riches? Will we find romance?"

Freddie added, "Will Sam stay out of juvey?"

"Now we present that astounding mystic, she sees all she knows all. It's that amazing Gypsy seer Madam Luninsta and her lovely assistant Jaella" Sam pushed a button on her remote and the roar of thunderous applause sounded.

The old Gypsy looked at the girls and told them, "We prefer to be called Romani."

Sam asked, "like the noodles?"

"No, "said Carly "You're thinking of Ramen. Any way, Madam Luninsta what wonders does the future hold for us?"

"You first, dark haired one," the gypsy replied, "we shall see what the future holds for you." She gazed into her crystal ball and muttered some foreign words, the ball lighting up with an eerie glow. "I see goats, goats in the past, goats in the future. I see you being given a goat; you will care for it, you will feed it, you will wash it, you will cherish it, the goat will come to be your most prized possession, your friends will be covetous, they will all wish the goat would be theirs."

Carly and Sam looked at each other, then back at the camera.

"Do you want to tell the nice people at home about you experience with goats, Carly?" Sam retorted.

"We don't talk about goats!" Carly shot back, blushing. "Shall we see what the future holds in store for you, Sam?"

"Yah, let's see what cool things are going down for mama. Hurry it up, old lady, while you still have a pulse."

"Yes, Blond haired one with the big mouth, I see many things," Madam Luninsta mumbled. " I see you like ham; no, it's more like you love ham, it permeates your very being."

"No chiz," said Sam "I have a packing house in Omaha named after me."

The gypsy cleared her throat, "Nonetheless, I see change, great change. I see vegetables, all kinds of vegetables, and I see you eating them, raw, baked, boiled, steamed. I see vegetables for breakfast, for lunch, for dinner. I see hard times ahead for the pork industry." She gave Sam the evil eye and cackled, "I see you joining PETA."

"That's total jank, Grandma. That prediction has about as much of a chance of happening as Fredloser here getting a date with Shelby Marx." Sam snorted.

"Hey, it could happen." Freddie said weakly.

"Freddie," Carly said gently, "She threatened you with a restraining order."

Freddie just frowned, looking down at his feet.

Jaella bent down and whispered something in her grandmothers' ear.

"I need the one called Gibby," Madam Luninsta spoke, "the spirits have a special message for him."

"For me? Way cool, what do the spooks say?" Gibby asked as he turned the chair around, folding his arms on the back of the chair and resting his chin on it. "Do they want me to take my shirt off?"

Madam Luninsta put her hands over here eyes and made a low moaning sound. "The spirits say, 'Keep it on, for the love of Bora Tem, keep it on'." Returning her gaze to the crystal ball she continued, "I see you will meet a tall, dark, and beautiful stranger."

Gibby leaped up on the chair throwing his arms up shouting, "Woohoo, I am going to meet David Hasselhoff! Yessss, yesss, who da the man? Who da man? This is way better than corn juice."

The gypsy banged her head on the table, "Sit down, you simpleton, the one I speak of is in this room."

"David Hasselhoff is here?" Gibby jumped up looking around, "Where, where?"

Madam Lunista grabbed him by the arm and led him to her granddaughter, "You gajo! My Jaella wants to go out with you." She pulled some money out of her bodice "Take her to the Groovy Smoothy."

"Oh man" said Gibby, dancing around, "I don't believe it! I got a date with a beautiful girl, I got money, and I am going to meet David Hasselhoff! Can this day get any better? "

Gibby grabbed Jaella by the hand and ran out.

"Is he always like that?" asked the gypsy

Sam said with a smile, "you are seeing him on a good day."

She then looked menacingly at Freddie and then yelled at Carly. "Take the camera, let's see what geeky things are going to happen to the Fredster."

Sam grabbed him by the arm and whipped him into the chair.

Freddie shook his head, running his hands through hair and straightened his shirt. "Well go on," he said, "This is all a waste of time anyway, there is no way you could possibly know what is going to happen to me, or any of us."

The old woman looked him straight in the eyes. "You will believe, you will all believe, Madam Lusnista is never wrong."

She waved her hands over the crystal ball, staring into it deep in concentration. The lights in the room flickered and went off, a green mist started to flow out through the studio.

"You want what is not yours, always chasing, never catching."

Freddie gulped, and took a quick glance at Carly.

She continued, "that which is chased is hard to catch, always running, always afraid of being caught. I see you abandoning the chase. No, do not lose heart, all is not bleak. I see LUV is just around the corner waiting for you, and when this has come to pass, you will not have to chase anymore."

Everyone was staring intently at the gypsy, hanging on her every word. Suddenly, she threw her hands in the air, gave a cackle-like laugh and smoke billowed up around her. The lights came on and she was gone.

They all looked around shocked and amazed, then they heard the elevator doors open. The old woman was in the elevator; she pointed a boney hand at Spencer and said, "You will need more fire insurance."

The doors slid shut and she was gone.

As Carly gave the camera back to Freddie, they glanced at one another.  
>Carly regained her composure, "Well that was interesting. Keep tuning into iCarly to see how these predictions turn out. It looks like Gibby met his stranger, what will make Sam turn into a vegetarian?"<p>

"Will Carly become Queen of the Goats?" Sam added, "and will Fredinstein really find love with some loser who may be a real girl?"

"And what will Spencer burn down this year?" Carly said, glaring at Spencer.

They continued on showing the best bits of the 'Idiot Farm Girl And The Cowboy', 'Let's Wake Up Spencer', 'How Gullible Is Freddie?', videos from the viewers, and 'The Worst Of Gibby'.

"Now to end the show and end the year here is my big brother with his latest sculptor."

"Thanks, Carly. I call it 'Bounce Down To The New Year'."

Freddie and Sam pushed the sculptor into the studio. It resembled a gallows with a huge hand on spring on top with a huge ball on a chute.

"Now what will happen is the ball will come down the chute, bounce off the floor, bounce up to the hand, the hand will bounce it as we count down to the New Year. Now this is just not any ball, it is the world's biggest and bounciest super ball."

Freddie again turned the camera toward himself and said, "The ball is courtesy of 'We Have Balls' dot com. Their motto is: 'You need balls? We got balls'."

Spencer continued, "the hand will hit the ball as we count down the old year. With each bounce, the ball will bounce with more force, thus hitting the hand harder and when we get to zero, the hand will drive this shaft into this canister of compressed air and confetti, shooting the confetti out as we ring in the new year."

Carly, Sam, and Freddie exchanged glances and moved to the far end of the studio.

"It's been a great year." Carly said.

"And here's to a better one." said Sam. "Start the countdown!"

Spencer pulled a lever on his sculptor. The ball rolled down the chute and began to be bounced by the hand.

"10, 9, 8…"

Carly yelled at Spencer, "how do you stop the ball from bouncing when we reach zero?"

Spencer shot a glance at the ball as it bounced harder and harder with each bounce. He came to a realization that he had forgotten one important detail . He then donned his hard hat, and ran to join the gang at the far end of the studio.

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...0. Happy New Year!"

As Spencer predicted, the hand flew straight up, diving the shaft into the canister and releasing the confetti. However, on the next bounce, without the hand to catch it, the ball flew through the ceiling, leaving a pile of plaster. There was a loud creak and a shower with a man in it fell through the hole.

Spencer ran over to help the man up, "How nice of you to drop in on us, Mr. Filbert, and might I say that bathrobe is very becoming."

Carly looked at the camera, "Well that's it for this year," she looked at Sam "Stay blond." she said

Sam looked at Carly, "Stay brunette," She said.

They both looked back at Mr. Filbert, then looked back at the camera and both said, "and stay dressed."

Freddie cued them and said, "We're clear."

"Spencer, please invite Mr. Filbert to our new year's party," Carly said as they headed downstairs, "You can clean up that mess in the morning."

Will these predictions come true? Will Sam turn from her carnivorous ways? Will Carly rise to be the champion of goats rights? What exactly is waiting around the corner for Freddie, and do they have a unibrow? Will Gibby ever meet the celebrity of his dreams? So please stay tuned


	2. Nice running into you

A/N Well friends thanks for tuning in for this latest installment, I hope you enjoy it.

Official Disclaimer I still don't own iCarly no matter what the voices in my say

With the New Years Eve special finished Sam bolted down the stairs to get the party snacks. She elbowed Freddie out of the way, yelling "out of the way nub, mama smells ham!"

Carly help Freddie up saying "You know better than to get between Sam and her ham!"

"Yeah" said Freddie "you would think I would learn, she's especially dangerous now since she's got that big fork!"

"Don't 'you know it? Last week Ruben tried to ask Sam out while she was eating and she forked his hand, they say in a couple of months he might regain partial use of it."

Carly and Freddie caught up to Sam who already sampling the snacks (and that is a polite way of saying she was wolfing them down, but then who ever said Sam was polite?). Sam turned to them and said something that sounded like "Thiff scaffgeee rppdd n bucnnun rrpdd n hmmm izzz dlssous"

Freddie gave Carly a puzzled look.

"This sausage wrapped in bacon wrapped in ham is delicious." Carly translated

"Oh!"

Carly continued on "Do you think that gypsy was for real, or what? She seemed to know a lot about us."

Freddie just shook his head "It was all jank, she probably just did her homework on us!"

"Yah." Sam added between bites "Like she really knows all, it's more likely the old hag forgot most of it! Can you believe mama would become a vegetarian, I would rather go out with Gibby…well almost!"

Speaking of Gibby what's up with him and hot girls? It's like they are lined up waiting to go with him, there was Tasha, Patrice, Spencer's babysitter, now this one. I want one why can't I get one?" Freddie lamented.

Sam slapped Freddie across the back of the head" Fredducinni you couldn't get a date with a girl even if you had a chocolate…"

Carly immediately clamped her hand over Sams mouth. "Sam please… not in front of the bottlebot."

Just then the elevator doors open, Spencer helped a rather bedraggled Mr. Filbert to a chair. "Have you ever thought about moving" Spencer asked him "You know apartment 6G is open and has a lovely view of the alley behind that Liechtenstein restaurant, you know the one "A lick of Liechtenstein" Here have a cup of corn nog it will calm your nerves"

Freddie was taking some videos of Sam devouring what was left of the food for a little project he was working on for the show "Who has better manners, Sam or beasts of the wild?"

Sam looked up, she slightly resembling a hamster with its cheeks full of food. Glaring at Freddie she picked up a meatball and flung it at him, hitting him right in the camera lens knocking, with the recoil of the camera driving him to the floor.

Sam walked over to where he was laying picked up the camera and looked into it and said "NEVER I repeat NEVER mess with mama when she's eating" then dropped it on him,

Carly came running in, jumping over a moaning Freddie. "Wendy just texted me, she says turn on the Dingo channel there is something we've got to see"

They all gathered on the couch as the TV came on. They couldn't believe their eyes; the Groovy Smoothie was on television. The announce came on "Welcome back to Dingos New Years Eves special "Hoppin with the Hoff" were hoppin around Seattle's most happening hot spots this New Years Eves, now lets' join David Hasselhoff and see what's happening here at Seattle's most happening habitat the Groovy Smoothie."

David Hasselhoff appeared on screen and who should be beside him but Gibby

" It's great to be here at the Groovy Smoothie, and you will never believe who I found hanging out here, you know him as Gibby from iCarly, here he is Mr. Gibby Cornelius Gibson… Gibby I am a big fan; I've got to ask you "where is the rest of the gang?"

Gibby took the mike "I'll tell you where there not, there not here meeting Mr. David Hasselhoff that's where there not! Oh man this is the best day of my life, THANK YOU Madam Luminitsa."

He returned the mike to the Hoff "Well Gibby your nights about to get a whole lot better, you and your lovely lady are going to spend the rest of the night hoppin with me and my bevy of beauties around Seattle in my limo,…as my co-host."

A high pitched squeal just came out of Gibbys mouth.

"Now I have just one more thing to ask you. Shall we…. take our shirts off…. and….dance?"

"I thought you would never ask Dave" Gibby shouted while ripping his shirt off

Carly, Freddie, and Sam were mesmerized by the sight of Gibby and David Hasselhoff dancing shirtless to the strains of "I'm Giving the world' Potato Fever" Hoffs new hit single.

Sam said "This is the most disgusting and repulsive thing I have ever seen, but I can't stop watching it. That sight is going to haunt me till my dying day"

"I am going to be having nightmares about that" Carly retorted

Freddie buried his head in a pillow "I have been good, why anything doesn't anything like that ever happen to me?"

Sam finely clicked the TV off. The just sat there staring at each other (for some moments in life there are no words.).

Spencer came over "Corn nog anyone?"He asked

That seemed to bring the three of them around.

"I I I can't believe it, that old gypsy prediction came true" Carly stuttered.

"Technically speaking she didn't predict that, Gibby just assumed that's who she meant. It was all just some big weird cosmic coincident." Freddie replied.

"Well that old voodoo woman is starting to weird me out. If mama ever loses her taste for ham I'm paying here a visit with my butter sock!

Freddie told Sam" That's your solution to everything"

Sam retorted "Well that's better than boring them to death with your geekieness".

Carly intervened. "Enough already let's just forget about it! We got the rest of the night ahead of us, what should we do?"

"How about we do a quest in Warlords? The nights still young." Freddie responded

"I would rather watch Gibby and the Hoff dance while drinking corn nog!" said Sam "and by the way what are you doing up so late? I thought old crazy would have had you tucked in hours ago."

"Well for you information Princess Puckett I can stay up as late as I want" said Freddie folding his arms across his puffed up chest, and staring at Sam.

Carly whispered to Sam "His mom is working a double shift at the hospital tonight"

"Aw is wittle Fweddie being a naughty boy while mommy is away?" Sam taunted "and isn't mommy supposes to be keeping an eye on her widdle boy while she is gone with her widdle Fweddie cam?"

Sam always seemed to know how to push Freddie's buttons, and the biggest button was his mother. It wasn't the fact that she was over protective, but why. It was something Freddie never wanted anyone to find out, not even Carly.

Freddie slowly counted to ten in his head. Tonight was not going to be ruined by another argument with Sam. Tonight was going to be special. Spencer was getting ready to take Mr. Filbert home, and then he was headed out to go party hopping with Socko, and he had hoped to distract Sam with food, and slasher movies. Tonight was the night (he hoped) when he would make his move and Carly would finely realize he was the one, and not even Sam was going to ruin it for him.

Carly started to giggle. "Your mom has you under video surveillance?"

Freddie had a sinking feeling in his stomach, his moment had passed, and tonight was not the night. Maybe the old gypsy was right; maybe it was time for the chase to end.

"Oh yah." said Sam "Ever since that time you kissed him in his bedroom, she wants to be sure old Freddie's here is safe from the like of you and your unsanitary lips."

Both girls started laughing.

"By the way Puckett where is your mom at tonight" he shot back. And as soon as he said it he knew he had crossed the line.

Sam went livid with rage, clenching her fist. She turned and headed into the kitchen, and she came stomping back in holding a sack of oranges.

"I have a little game we can play." she said.

She took an orange in her hand and aimed at Freddie.

Now if a guy is told he throws like a girl that is an insult, but if you are told you throw like Sam Puckett that would be that would be considered a huge compliment. There are few major leaguers who can throw with the speed, accuracy, and force that Sam can.

Freddie took off running, an orange whizzed past his ear. He knew Sam missed on purpose; she was just toying with him. He ran out the door toward his apartment fumbling in his pocket for the keys.

Freddie just about had the key in the lock, when splat an orange hit his hand causing him to drop them. Quickly he turned around and flattened himself against the door.

Sam stood in the doorway of the Shays apartment, contemplating where the next blow would land. Maybe the head, no that wouldn't do, how about the groin, now that would be hilarious, and possibly be saving the world from future generations of the nub. No Carly would probably spaz out. Then it came to her, the shoulder, it wouldn't hurt him too much, and it would be sore for weeks, yes definitely the shoulder. They locked eyes; the nub knows what's coming, Sam thought. Slowly she took aim, and just as she was about to lob it Carly grabbed her arm.

"Leave him alone, that's enough for tonight"

That was just the distraction he had been waiting for, Freddie bolted like a rabbit, down the hallway towards the elevators.

Sam tore herself away from Carly

"Thanks a lot Carls he getting a way"

Sam took off after him. Carly ran after Sam hollering "Don't hurt him….at least not too bad, we need him for the show."

They saw Freddie rounding the corner and disappear out of sight, and then they heard a muffled "thud".

When they caught up to Freddie they found what had made the "thud". Freddie had run headlong into someone. That someone he had run into was a girl about their age.

Carly and Sam rushed to help her up.

"Are you ok they asked?"

"I think so" She replied "I was just getting off the elevator, and I seemed to have fallen down."

"Run down is more like it" Sam snorted handing the girl her glasses.

Then something caught their attention, the girl had a necklace with a pendant on it. The pendant had three simple letters on it, LUV.

A big shout out to Legacygal glad you enjoyed the Hoff. Well the plot thickens, who is this mystery girl, what is Freddies deep dark secret, has Gibby found a new BFF? Tune in next time to another exciting chapter of "i Find Luv.


	3. What dreams may be

Season's greetings everyone, it's been busy around here so I am a bit late in posting. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading and especially Urias for the review; I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

**A/N I do not own iCarly now or in perpetuity**, but I do own a Atari 2600.

**iFindLuv**

Carly and Sam helped the girl Freddie knocked down into, to a seat by the elevator. Still a little shaken by the accident, she was still gathering her wits. Freddie was still lying on the floor semi-_conscious_, surrounded by clothes from the girl's suitcase. The girls were transfixed by the necklace the newcomer was wearing, thinking back to what the old gypsy woman had said.

Carly asked the girl "are you ok, you took a nasty fall."

The girl went to speak then her eyes grew as big as saucers, and her mouth dropped open."Your Carly and Sam" she gasped

"Guilty" said Sam

"Ditto" Said Carly, "And what's your name?"

"My name is Lisa, my dad and I are just moving in" She looked down at Freddie. "Is that Freddie? Wow he is a lot more handsome in person" After saying that she slapped her hands over her mouth and her face turned

beet red.

Sam chided in "This chick musta hit her head hard, she's got brain damage!"

Upon hearing that, it seemed to bring Freddie around. "Who said that?" he wondered, was it Carly? She thinks I'm handsome? He slowly sat up rubbing his head looking around trying to find where voices were coming from. "What happened" he thought, "The last thing I remember is Sam was hitting me with oranges, I was running than hit something." He slowly sat up, his head was still swimming. Looking toward the voices rubbing his eyes, they were slowly coming into focus. His eyes caught the glint of something shiny; it was fuzzy but becoming clearer. A shiver went through him when he saw what it said …LUV..." Don't freak out man don't freak out" he thought "I must of hit my head and I'm…seeing things." Just then he felt someone grab him under his arms, and jerk him to his feet.

"Get up nub." Sam said pulling him up, " Youse got some poligings to do."

Freddie tore himself away from her and turned around to face her. "Why should I apologize to you demon, you're the one who started it!"

"Not to me idiot, to her for running her down." Sam said pointing to Lisa.

Freddie looked around and saw Lisa sitting on the bench besides Carly. His eyes were drawn first to her pennant, and then he gazed into her face. What he saw big round glasses and staring through them were the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen. As his gaze drew back he noticed she had such a warm smile, a petite little nose, and a heart shaped face framed by blond hair done up in a pageboy cut. He tried to speak but he just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Sam slapped him on the shoulder, "Say something"

Freddie held out his hand "I am sorry I knocked you down, my name is Breddie Fenson, er Fenny Bedson, that is uh umm…"

Lisa took his hand then looked shyly away, "I know who you are... your Freddie from iCarly. I watch you guys all the time. I just can't believe I am actually meeting you." She took a quick glance at him. "Oh by the way you seem to have something on your head."

Sam looked at Freddie and started laughing, and pulled out her phone and started taking a video. "This is going on the next show" Sam said with tears streaming down her face. Carly was biting her lips trying not to laugh, but it was soooo funny.

Freddie reached up and felt the top of his head, something was stuck to the top of there, and it felt smooth and silky. He pealed it off the top of his head; you could hear the crackle of the static electricity. As he held the object out in front of him, it took a second for the realization to hit, he was holding her underwear." No no no no no!" he thought "Could this possibly get any worse?"

Then Sam said in a southern accent while trying to keep a straight face "Keep your filthy paws off her silky drawers" Then the three girls broke out with hysterical laughter.

Freddie just cringed, "Just shoot me." He thought, than the elevator doors opened and a man walked out.

"Lisa" he asked "Why are your clothes scattered all over the floor, and why is that young man holding you underpants?"

Freddie looked at Carly and Sam for support. Carly had the biggest smile he had seen, and Sam was on the verge of having a convulsion because she was laughing so hard.

"Daddy" Lisa spoke "I dropped my suitcase and they were helping me pick up my things."

"Very well" he said "get your things together and get to the apartment it is getting late. A girl your age needs her rest. And you young man, you don't need to be waving my daughters undergarments around like a flag it's very disrespectful." With that he headed off to their apartment.

The four of them picked up Lisa's clothes, and helped her put them back in her suitcase.

"You will have to excuse my Dad; he gets a little over protective at times. But he means well" said Lisa. "It was great meeting you all; I hope we can get together sometime. I live in apartment 8-E"

Carly spoke up "that's just around the corner from us; I live in 8-C and Freddie lives in 8-D. By the way I noticed you necklace, it's very pretty. Does it stand for something?"

"Thank you" Lisa replied "it was a gift from my mother; it's my initials Lisa Uma Volgelmeir. Well I need to get going or my dad is going to send out the marines. It was so cool meeting everyone, and Freddie I am sorry my dad gave you a hard time don't let him get to you he is really a pussycat." She gave his hand a quick squeeze, giggled and ran off.

"Now that was some real weird chiz" Sam said as they watched Lisa disappear around the corner. "How do you suppose that old hag knew this was going to happen?"

"Like I told you before, she probably did research on us. You know watched our show, read our blogs. Who knows, she might have been spying on us, I would just like to know what her angle is?" said Freddie.

Carly spoke up. "I'm not sure what she's after, but if I get a goat you both are welcome to it."

They went back to the Shays apartment, grabbed some peppy cola and sat down to watch some flicks. After a while Sam zonked out, Carly and Freddie was starting to nod off.

Sam started to dream. She was watching TV and every channel had Gibby dancing shirtless. This mad her so mad, "man what is that shirtless potato even doing on TV? She decided to go down to the TV station and take care of things. "I'll show them what real talent is!" But when she tried to get up she couldn't, she felt so tired and weak. Gibby stopped dancing looked at her and spoke "You know Sam if you ate your vegetables you would have plenty of energy. I may be a shirtless potato, but I eat all of my vegetables and I can dance…all… night…. long" Now Gibby was dancing with all sorts of vegetables. "Come join us Sam" they were singing.

Things started to change. Now she was at some sort of meeting, Larry the cucumber from Veggie Tales was speaking. "For so long we vegetables have played second fiddle, we are only considered a side dish at best, we have been feed to the family pet, we have been hidden under plates and in napkins and thrown away, we are left to mold in the crisper drawer of the refrigerator. We are considered second class food, well my fellow vegetables I say NO MORE NO MORE will parents have to use threats and punishments to get kids to eat us. The future begins today; we have one here that will lead us to victory, one that will lead us to the top of the food groups, that one is Sammy Squash." All the other vegetables took up the chant, Sammy…Sammy….Sammy. A mirror appeared before Sam, and to her shock she was a squash.

She awoke with a start, "Whoa mamas gota lay off that corn nog." She looked over and saw Carly and Freddie sacked out. She thought about writing something on Freddie's' head, but that would require some effort, and effort was just too much work so she just laid her head back down and went back to sleep.

Now it was Cary's turn to experience REM sleep. In her dream she was in the Swiss Alps, She was dressed up like the girl she had seen in that Heidi movie, right down to having her hair in braids. She was running thru a meadow yodeling and playing her ukulele. She came to place where there was a blanket on the ground with a picnic lunch spread out on it. There was goat cheese, goat milk, goat curd, and all other manner of goat based foods. As she sat down to eat then a trip of goats started to gather around her. A she looked at them she noticed they had the faces of her friends; they started crowding her, pressing in on her. Feed us they bleated, wash us comb our fur, clean our hoofs, polish our horns. Closer and closer they came they closed in on her, squeezing in, encompassing her, burying her. It was her worst fear come true, Taphekatsikaphobia the fear of being alive under goats. She woke up in a cold sweat, she could still feel the goats crowded around her, I need a shower, a nice long shower she grabbed a chair and headed to her bathroom.

When Carly got up it woke Freddie up for a second, then he fell back asleep and started dreaming. He was in the Ridgeway high gym and he was graduating. Principal Franklin made the announcement that there class had officially graduated and it was time to move the tassels from right to left on their mortarboards. When he reached up to move his tassel it wasn't there, in fact his cap wasn't there either. What he did feel was something soft and silky, suddenly the gym went quiet, everyone was pointing at Freddie and started laughing, and shouting "He has underwear on his head."

The scene shifted, he was now on a stage in a large auditorium. Freddie was getting a Nobel peace prize for inventing a chip that would block images of Gibby dancing shirtless that would work on any device. As he stepped out to accept his award he felt a chill, as he looked down he realized all he had on was woman's underwear. His mother jumped up in the audience and yelled out "Freddie how could you do such a thing? I guess it's time to divulge the family secret." She shouted out "I am not your mother" ripping the wig off her head "Freddie I am…your father… and you are my daughter."

The scene shifted again, now he was in a Church, wearing a wedding dress, and dressed in a tuxedo was Gibby who was his groom. Spencer was the maid of honor, and Guppy was the best man. Gibby looked Freddie and took his hand "Freddie I have searched the world over looking for true love, I have had supermodels and celebrities throw themselves at me, but who would of believed I would find it right here at home. Now we will be married and have two children Fluffley, and Peeta." Gibby then slipped a ring on Freddie's finger.

The minister (who was Gibbys Grandfather), spoke "If there are any here who oppose this union speak now or forever hold their peace" Freddie saw Sam holding her hand over Carlys mouth as she tried to object. He continued on "By the powers invested in me by the state of confusion I now pronounce you husband and bean soup, you may now taste your soup."

Guppy shouted out "Happy Birthday" and threw confetti.

Freddie shouted out "I don't want to marry Gibby…I don't want to have his children!" He was abruptly woke up by a sharp kick from Sam

"Shut up nub, no one wants to marry Gibby or have his children, now don't wake mama up again or I am going to pound you!"

Sam dozed back to sleep, Freddie notice Carly was gone. He realized there was something he needed to ask her, so he went looking for her. He knocked on her bedroom door. "Carly I really need to ask you something. Can I come in?"

Carly was sitting at her dressing table. "Oh no" she thought. "I had a feeling he might be up to something tonight. Why can't he just take no for an answer, It is getting harder and harder to let him down gently. This is it, I am just going to tell him the only thing we can be is just friends, if he can't accept that then we can't be even be that." She answered him in an annoyed tone "Come in, what do you want to ask?"

"I was thinking would you" he stammered, and then paused ".…um….mind if I invited Lisa to the next web show?"

Now this had really caught Carly off guard. She stood up turned around and looked at Freddie and almost shouted "What!"

Freddie jumped back. He had not expected that kind of reaction. "well I was thinking" he stammered "I just wanted to let her to know how bad I feel for knocking her down, and I think this would be a great way of making it up to her."

Carly just looked at him with a blank expression on her face. She had not been expecting this. For as long as she knew, Freddie had always followed after her like a puppy. Peering thru the peephole in his door just waiting for her to come home. As far as he was concerned the Sun rose and set with her. He had gone out with other girls, but she knew all she had to do was snap her fingers and Freddie would come running. Now it seemed he was interested in someone else. To her surprise it didn't bring her the relief she thought it would, in fact she felt a little resentment, even a little jealousy.

Freddie saw the look on her face. "I guess it's a dumb idea, she probably thinks I am a big perverted dork."

"No Freddie" Carly spoke, "I think it's a good idea. In fact if you want I will go with you when you ask her." What she thought was, I think you really like her, and I saw the way she squeezed your hand when she said goodbye I think she likes you too.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really!" She answered. "Now get out and let me get dressed we are meeting Spencer out front in an hour to out for some pie at Galini's"

Freddie grinned from ear to ear, "Thanks Carly you're a good friend. I better go get ready myself. See you in a bit"

Carly shouted at him as he ran out the door, "Wake Sam up"

Freddie shouted back, "Not on your life, she will pound me if I do"

It took some doing to get Sam up, but they finely got her ready and went out front of the Bushwell Plaza to wait for Spencer. They watched as a Hummer limo pulled up, and out hopped Gibby.

"Thanks for everything" Gibby said "this was the best night of my life"

David Hasselhoff leaned out a window "No, thank you Gibby you really rocked the show. Are you sure you don't want to go on tour with me?"

"I would love to, but I got a lot going on, School, homework, iCarly, and there is that "Saved by the Bell" marathon coming up" Gibby replied.

"Well my loss" said the Hoff "We will have to do a project together sometime. Now don't forget about my birthday bash, I'll e-mail you a reminder."

"Will do Dave" Gibby said as the limo pulled off. It seemed like a half dozen super models were waving to him from the open sunroof. "Bye" they shouted "text us."

Sam, Carly, and Freddie just stood in awe. "What is there about you that only hot chicks and celebrities' see" Sam lamented.

He simply replied "Gibby, now let's get us some pie"

I hope you enjoyed this installment, and if you would be so kind as to leave a review or comment. So stay tuned for our next action packed episode, has Freddie found LUV, what are Carlys real feelings for Freddie, will Sam lead the vegetable revolution, Will Spencer ever show up to take the gang out for pie, and what will Gibby and the Hoff be up to next, these and other questions may or may not be answered it the next installment on iFindLuv.


	4. The Rain, The Pie, and The Other Thing

**Authors notes:**

Well friends I had hoped to post sooner but better late than never. Now let's find out what the morning after hold in store for the iCarlys. Here now is the latest installment of iFindLuv. But before we start the story I would like to give a shout out to Urias thanks for the encouragement.

**I still do not own or have the intellectual rights to iCarly, but I did get a real cool Roku for Christmas**.

And now on with the show.

The four friends, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby were hanging outside the Bushwell Plaza just waiting for Spencer to show up. They didn't have a long wait, a taxi pulled up and out hopped Spencer wearing nothing but a "_Hello Kitty_" bed sheet.

He looked at Carly and said "pay the man."

After Carly paid for the taxi, she looked at Spencer. "What happened to you?

Spencer replied, "Never get into a game of strip rockem sockem robots with

Socko's Grandma, she's ruthless! You guys go on ahead to Galini's; I need to get some clothes on."

Spencer headed into the apartment building. "Ya know" said Sam "Not many guys could pull off that look, but on him it looks hot. Well mamas getting hungry, let's go."

The other three just gave Sam a puzzling stare. Gibby remarked "Who would of thought Sam like "_Hello Kitty"._

Carly whispered to Freddie, "I don't think its "_Hello Kitty"_ she likes_._"

They walked on to Galini's, as they walked Carly made sure she was right beside Freddie. She kept thinking about what he had asked her earlier, why was the thought of him really liking another girl was bothering her, and what if Lisa liked him back? She glanced over at Freddie; he had his hands in his pockets, and was staring off into space, with a big stupid grin on his face. She felt a sudden wave of anger come over her "I bet he's thinking of her right now!" Carly reached over and slapped him on the arm.

"Wah" said Freddie coming out of his daze. "You hit me."

"I know." said Carly nonchalantly.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"There was a bug on your arm" Carly lied.

"Oh" he said.

They continued the walk to the pie shop in silence. Carly kept glancing at Freddie and giving him "_the eye_". Freddie glanced back with a puzzling look. He finally just shrugged it off and went back to thinking about Lisa.

When they got to Galini's they were surprised to find a line that ran half way down the block. This set Sam off, "What is this crap mama wants her pie and she wants it now, then a nice ten to twelve hour nap!"

Gibby spoke up, "The Gibbster will take care of this". With that he took off and walked up the line toward the pie shop. Then the most amazing thing happened, the crowd parted letting him through. You could hear a quiet murmur from the crowd "it's him…I saw him on TV….it's that _ potato fever_ guy….that's Hasselhoff's buddy". Some were giving him high fives, some were asking for his autograph, and some wanted to have their pictures taken with him.

In a few minutes he came back with Mario, the manager.

"I am so sorry to make you wait" said Mario "I have a table all set for you, and the pie is on the house .It's the least I can do for you after what you did for us last night. After all it's not every day we get a celebrities like you and Mr. Hasselhoff at our establishment."

This was too much for Sam to take. She grabbed Gibby by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Ok you shirtless potato, spill it what happened last night, did you get that old gypsy to hex the world? What's up with you?"

Before Sam knew it, she was surrounded by a crowd of Gibbys fans, and they didn't look too happy!

Before things got out of hand Gibby spoke up "Is cool everyone. Sam and I are just goofing around, anybody here iCarly fans? " Gibby signaled for Carly and Freddie to come over.

Carly spoke up "Now after we all have some pie we will put on a little entertainment for you." The crowd broke out in applause. She quickly sent Spencer a text to bring a few props when he came. They followed Mario into the shop. They were ushered to a booth; above it hanging on the wall were autographed pictures of Gibby and David Hasselhoff.

Mario came back with a camera,"Do you mind if I take your picture? I would like to have you all autograph it and I will hang it on my wall of fame."

"What's in it for us?" Asked Sam.

"Well" replied Mario "One free drink and all the day old pie you can eat."

"Being me a pen, my man, and start bringing the pie and don't stop till I say so" said Sam.

They had been there about a half hour when Mario returned to their booth with a box. "Spencer dropped this off." In it were some props they used in their show.

"Where is Spencer?" Carly asked.

"He spotted Trudy dropped the box and ran off, then Trudy spotted him and ran after him." Said Mario.

After putting on some skits for the patrons they headed off.

"What are you guys going to do now" Carly asked?

Freddie said "My mom is picking my up and we are going to my aunt Susan's for dinner."

"My mom and I are going to the airport and pick up J'Mam-maw, she is getting back from her reunion" said Sam.

"What kind of reunion" asked Carly?

"She was on a Caribbean cruise with the L.P.W.A"

Carly asked "what is that?"

"It's the Ladies Professional Wrestling Association." Sam replied.

"J'Mam-maw was a woman wrestler?" Carly asked with surprise.

"Yup" said Sam "that's how she met my grandpa. She was thrown into the third row and landed on his lap."

"Well love does find a way" piped Carly.

"It certainly does" said Freddie dreamily.

Carly reached out and slapped Freddie's arm

"What was that for?" asked Freddie with surprise.

"You had another bug on your arm." Carly lied. The idea that Freddie might not be interested in her …"_that way"…_ was really starting to get to her. As she looked at him, she noticed a few things that she had not seen before. His shoulders seemed to be a little broader; his brown eyes were soooo dreamy, and what a nice butt he has. "What is going on with me" she thought," is this how Freddie feels like when I have a crush on a guy"? Yesterday I would have given anything to have Freddie take an interest in another girl. "I know" "She thought "I will ask Freddie out on a real date, and then I will see that there is really nothing between us and things will go back to normal."

But before she could speak Freddie said "there is my mom gotta go, hasta luego mi amigos" and with that he jumped in the car and sped off.

Then Sam said "I need to be headed home and get Pam up, catch ya on the flip side"

Carly looked at Gibby "What are your plans?"

"I am meeting Jaella and go for a ride in her vardo, and then we are going to exchange pictures of our cats. What are you going to do Carly?"

"I think I will just go home put on my cpap and go to bed" Carly lamented.

"Cool" said Gibby, "see you in school tomorrow then he took off.

Carly headed home, everyone had plans, everyone had someone to be with, but she was alone. She heard her phone go off, Spencer had sent her a text "Trudy caught me, we are going out to dinner and a movie, you are on your own tonight.'' She let out a big sigh, and started walking home her shoulders slumped, hands in her pockets, she had never felt so despondent, "how could this day get any worse" she thought, and then it started to rain.

**More authors notes: **Thus ends another exciting episode of iFindLuv but tune in next time where we will find out: will Spencer escape the evil clutches of Trudy, will Pam and J'Mam-maw go at it in a feat of strength in a belated Festivus celebration, what kind of cat does Jaella have, will Freddie have to sit at the kids table with his icky cousin Amanda, and what exactly is a Vardo? Thanks for reading, and if you would take a moment to give a review, your impute would be appreciated.

.


	5. Freak out

Greeting citizens here is the latest installment of iFind Luv. But before we begin today's action packed adventure I would like to recommend two stories. The first is iSwitch by pinkworlds, and Keep on running, Tori by Snapplelinz they are both excellent reads.

**A/N : I do not own or control iCarly or any of its characters. I can't even control my Hamster**

And now show time.

Yesterday had been a hectic day for Lisa, first she had spent the better part of New Years Eve in airports waiting for flights, and trying to make her connections. But things were looking up she had literally ran into the iCarlys, and not only that but she lived around the corner from Carly and Freddie. They had all seemed so nice, and how cute Freddie was, and how embarrassing for him having her underwear stick to his head, she certainly hoped Sam wouldn't show that video on the show. She was a bit mad at herself for not having her picture taken with them, that would be proof she really had met them. Thinking back to what her life had been she had a feeling it was about to make a change for the better. The last six months had been the darkest of her short life, first losing her mother, then having her dad take a new job and ripping her away from her friends and family. Now she had a chance to make a fresh start, a new home, a new school, hopefully lots of new friends, it was time to put the past behind her. Still she did feel a little nervous Ridgeway was so large compared to her old school, she already knew from iCarly that the principal was a very special man, and hoped she didn't have any classes with Mr. Howard, or Ms. Briggs. Now she had the task of getting her room in order, but at least that would give her something to do. Her dad was very very protective of her, no TV, computer or internet. She was lucky he allowed her to have a phone and that was only so he could keep tabs on her, but she had learned how to manipulate him, just give him a look with big sad eyes, and pouty lips and just say "_aw daddy"._ Manipulation was something she really didn't like to use, after all her dad had her best interest at heart, and usually if you did use it, it would always come back to bite you. Now if she could only figure out a way she could meet Freddie again.

Carly was trudging home, this day was getting worse at it went along. It started raining when she left Galini's, now it was starting to sleet. She had finally reached home, and just before she went into the Bushwell Plaza a truck drove through a huge puddle soaking her. In the split second before the wave of water hit her she saw "_Fazzolies Fantastic Fainting Goats" _written on the side of the truck.

"I hate goats" she thought, "I am cold, wet, and now I smell like goat". She entered the Bushwell and the moment she stepped in Lewbert went off on her.

"YOUR DRIPPING ALL OVER MY CLEAN FLOOR" he shouted, and then he took a deep breath "PHEW YOU SMELL LIKE WET GOAT, GET OUT OF HERE".

As Carly got on the elevator she noticed Lewbert was about to open a very large book entitled "_The Red Badger of Courage". _As the doors slid shut Carly heard Lewbert scream, she smiled a big smile "Happy new year" she thought.

Carly was finally home the first thing she did was jump in the shower clothes and all, then after a nice long shower she hopped in the tub. Now this was more like it, a nice hot soak, listening to her favorite tunes, scented candles burning, and a new faucet installed she wasn't going to get her toe stuck again. Her mind started to wander, soon she had dozed off and the dreaming started.

In the dream Freddie was down on one knee proposing to her, never in her life had she remembered being so happy, the scene shifted now she in the most beautiful wedding gown she had ever seen, and was being escorted by her father down the isle of what appeared to be a combination cathedral and the Groovie Smoothie, her bouquet was a large Blueberry splat. When she got to the alter Freddie was waiting for her, she lovingly gazed into his big brown eyes. The couple exchanged vows, when the minister got to part where he said " If any one objects to this union let them speak now or forever hold their peace" Lisa stepped out of nowhere and shove Carly aside saying "Get out of the way toots, this here's my man" .

Freddie wiped the sweat off of his forehead "man Lisa I am glad you finally got here, I almost married that" pointing to Carly.

Carly was no longer in her wedding dress, instead she was a goat.

Freddie yelled out "would someone do something about this"?

Then Gibby showed up shirtless wearing bib overalls, a straw hat with no shoes.

"Come along little critter" he said fastening a collar around Carlys neck "I need to get you back to the flock". Then he led her away to a truck filled with goats. "There you go little Carly goat now your back home with your family".

From the back of the truck she could see Freddie and Lisa leaving the church and getting into a limo. As they drove off she read the sign on the back of the limo "_I just married some who is way better than Carly"._

Just then her pear phone rang waking her up. Still in a daze she answered, it was Freddie calling.

"Hey Carls what's up"

''How could you do that to me Freddie Benson, how could you let Gibby load me in a truck with goats… and then you go and get married to someone better than me!"

Freddie was shocked "what are you talking about; you're not drinking Spencer's corn nog again are you?"

Carly shook her head and became more coherent. "I am fine and how was your day?"

Freddie was silent for a moment then just decided not to push the issue. "Well… my day was not too bad I had to set at the kids table across from my cousin Amanda".

"How did that go" Carly asked?

"For a while it went ok until Amanda started blowing chunks of Lime

Jell-O out of her nose. Any way we are on our way back home, are you going to be home in about an hour"?

"Yes" she answered "why"?

"I thought we would go over to Lisa's and invite her to watch us do iCarly"

She slid under the water and let out a scream.

"What was that Carly it sounds like you are talking underwater"?

She regained her composer I said "that would be cool, I have to go now, Spencer caught his eyebrows on fire….again" she lied.

She immediately called Sam, "Sam I need your help, I think I'm losing my mind. Get over here….quick"!

"Sorry cupcake Pam and J'Mam-maw are going at it in the feat of strength for our Festivus celebration, and I am the referee. J'Mam-maw has that bad hip so I think Pam can take her this year". Then Sam hung up.

Carly just put her hands over her face and sunk slowly under the suds. She eventually came up for air.

"I suppose I should get out of the tub and get dressed, I wouldn't want Freddie to see me like this,…or would I? Nah that would be too much for him."

Carly got dressed and went downstairs to wait.

In an hour exactly there came a knock at Carlys door. "You can set your clock by him" she thought. She went to the door to let him in, and she was shocked at what she saw. There was Freddie and Lisa making out.

"What's going on" she stuttered?

They stopped kissing long enough to answer. "You see" said Freddie "we can't make out at my place because of my mom".

Then Lisa added "and we can't go to my place because of my dad".

Then Freddie finished "So we decided to come over here where we can have a little privacy"

The couple barged past Carly went over to the couch and started making out again.

Freddie stopped and looked at Carly "you can make some popcorn and watch us if you like" then went back to the business at hand.

She went out to the kitchen to get away from them, and then tried to call Sam; but the phone just rang and rang. Not even her voice mail would pick up. There was a knock on the door it kept getting louder and louder.

Freddie and Lisa yelled at her from the next room "would you get the door were busy!"

As she went to get it she heard someone on the other side calling her name. She threw it open and there on the other side were Mrs. Benson and Lewbert making out and Carly started screaming.

Then she awoke with a start, quickly looked around and found herself alone in the apartment. She heard someone pounding on the door calling for her. She quickly got up and answered it. There was Freddie.

"Is everything all right" he asked "I knocked and knocked, and then I thought I heard screaming".

"Its okay" Carly replied "I was taking a nap and you startled me".

"Oh" he said "how has your day been"?

"Good", what she wanted to say was "it was crap and then it went downhill from there. I was abandon by my friends, soaked by a goat truck, freaked out by a dream, and had a psychotic episode".

"Are you ready to go over to Lisa's? He asked.

"Sure" she answered"what's in the box"?

"Oh this, it's a pie from Galinis I thought it would be a nice gesture".

"Oooh smooth move there Fredwardo"

They walked over to Lisa's apartment and rang the door bell.

A man in his mid forties opened the door.

Freddie stood there with his mouth open, but nothing came out.

"Hello sir" said Carly "we would like to welcome you and your daughter to the building, Freddie has something for you."

Freddie had that deer in the headlight look; Carly gave him a swift kick in the shin.

"This is Carly Shay, and I am Freddie Benson we live just around the corner from you. We brought you this coconut cream pie from Galinis". Then he handed him the pie

The man said "Young man I will have you know my daughter is deathly allergic to coconut!" He gave the pie back to Freddie. "I've seen you before haven't I? Oh yes….. you're the one who was fondling my daughters clothes "

Freddie's face turned red, and he looked down at his feet.

Carly piped in "may we speak to Lisa sir'?

Just then Lisa came to the door "Daddy you didn't tell me we had company. Aren't you going to ask them in?"

Reluctantly he stepped out of the door way and allowed them to pass.

Lisa ushered them into the living room. "Thanks for coming over" she said "and thanks for the pie, it was so sweet of you guys even if I can't eat it." She shyly looked at Freddie.

Carly said "we came over to ask you if you would like to come over Friday and watch us do iCarly."

"NO WAY" Lisa squealed jumping up and gave Carly a big hug.

"Actually it was Freddie's idea" Carly squeaked out.

Lisa grabbed Freddie and hugged him and planted a big kiss on his check.

Carly had never seen Freddie turn so red.

Lisa grabbed them both in a group hug.

"I can't believe this is happening, I can't wait to tell my friends back home." Lisa blurted out "this has got to be the coolest thing that's ever happened to me."

"This girl must not get out much." Carly thought to herself "Any way" she said "We know you probably have a lot to do, just moving in and all so we better let you get back to what you were doing."

Freddie added "come over to Carlys about six on Friday, that's apartment 8-C."

"Yes" said Carly "we will see you then"

"Oh I think you will be seeing me sooner. Tuesday I am going to start School at Ridgeway so I will probably be seeing you there" Lisa responded.

Freddie's eyes lighted up "really, well if you would like someone to show you around I would be glad to".

Lisa smiled from ear to ear "I would like that…..a lot".

Carly grabbed Freddie by the arm "We really should get going I am sure Lisa has a lot of work to do"

They left the apartment, as they walked down the hall Carly decided to make her move; she made a vital mistake by stopping by the elevators. Just as she was going to ask Freddie out, the elevator door opened and out stumbled Spencer. His hair was disheveled, his shirt looked like someone had tried ripping it off him, lip prints were all over his face.

"Spencer what happened" asked Carly.

"It was terrible" sobbed Spencer "Trudy was all over me, I couldn't get away from her. Those lips were all over me. She actually licked my tonsils."

Carly helped Spencer up. "Would you like to take a nice hot shower?"

"Uh hu" Spencer moaned.

"I will see you tomorrow Freddie. Come on Spencer let's get you home"

She took Spencer by the arm and led him home. After getting him cleaned up and into bed she called Sam again.

Sam answered the call "Waz up Carls"

"Can you spend the night, I really need to talk" Carly pleaded.

"Can't you talk to Fred dork, I really think he's more into that whole talking thing anyway, and he would love the attention" said Sam.

"But its Freddie I want to talk about'' wailed Carly.

"What did he do?. …Did he try to make another move on you?" Sam asked with concern.

"NO…in fact he has hardly paid any attention to me at all"

"Well then I see no problem, look I have to go I had to take Pam to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Well her and J'Mam-maw were going at it in the feat of strength, Pam had her on the ropes, and was going to finish her off with a chair shot then out of nowhere J'Mam-Maw got her with a super kick and knocked her front teeth out."

"Oh that J'Mam-Maw. Come over as soon as you can Sam please please please."

"Oh alright I will be there as soon as I can just have some ham ready''

Carly sat down on the couch in despair. She turned on the television the announcer said "Next on the Dingo network it's our newest hit show "_I was a teenage goat farmer"._ "Now that's the perfect ending to a perfect day" she thought. She shut off the television and went to bed.

**More A/N** As the sun sets slowly in the west so ends another episode of iFind Luv. Tune in next time to find out will Pam put front teeth on her next Christmas list, will we ever find out what a vardo is, and will Spencer have his tonsils removed. Tune in next time when we will reveal Jaelles cats name.

If you are wondering about what exactly "_The Red Badger of Courage" _is about see chapter one.

If you are enjoying the story of if you think it's the stupidest thing you have ever read please review. That not only applies to this story but to any you read out here in Fan Fiction land, the writers put a lot of work into their stories and you reviews can really make someone's day.

Take Care

BVM


	6. When we practice to Deceive

Salutations friends here is the latest edition of iFind Luv. But first I would like to give a shout out to kezziexx, in answer to your question yes its coming and I think it will be worth the wait. Now before we tune in to today's story I would like to give a plug to another story I put up this week, "_iPut the lewd in Lewbert"._

**A/N: **I do not now nor have I ever owned iCarly, but I do own a couple of really neat books on the Three Stooges.

Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Carly climbed into bed and rested her head on the pillow thoughts of the day swirled through her head, Freddie and Lisa, Spencer getting molested by Trudy, Gibby the celebrity, Referee Sam, Lisa kissing Freddie, all those terrible dreams, getting splashed by a goat truck, then finally sleep mercifully found her.<p>

After a few hours of dreamless sleep Carly was roused from her slumber by someone climbing into bed with her.

"whag ub ih flibb" she mumbled

"Shhh" said a voice "go back to sleep."

As she laid there drifting in and out of consciousness she caught the aroma of something familiar, it was like a combination old spice and disinfectant. "Freddie?" A smile came over her face. "

"I must be dreaming again" so she slapped herself as hard as she could.

"There now I'm awake, and my face is really sore."

She took another whiff, the aroma was still there. "That is him!" Then inspiration hit her, "I am going to rock his world."

In one fluid movement she rolled over grabbed his face with both of her hands and planted a big wet passionate kiss on him.

The next thing she knew, she went flying off the bed onto the floor.

"I appreciate the thought, but mama just don't swing that way" came a voice.

Carly jumped up off the floor "You're not Freddie!"

"Well duh! And just why would you be expecting Freddie to be hopping into bed with you? You holding something back from mama?"

"Oh Sam" Carly jumped on the bed and wrapped her arms around Sam and put her head on her shoulder and started to sob.

Sam patted Carly on the back "there there tell me all about it, better yet lets go down to the kitchen and you can tell me while you make me a ham sandwich...with cheese."

They headed down to the kitchen; Sam asked "why did you think I was Freddie?"

"Well you smelled like him." Carly stopped and abruptly turned around and glared at Sam "Why is it that you smell like him? Have YOU been with him?"

"What is going on with you? Since when do you have a crush on the nubster?"

"I'm sorry Sam I don't know what's come over me. Ever since Freddie met Lisa I am becoming obsessed with him. But you know you do smell like him, it's sort of a combination Old Spice and disinfectant."

"Oh that, when mom and J'Mam-maw were going at it they started throwing whatever was handy and I got hit with some after shave and disinfectant."

"Oh. Where did the aftershave come from?"

"I was J'Mam-maws, she does like to smell ocean fresh after a shave"

Sam sat down at the table while Carly got the ham out of the fridge. While she was making Sam's sandwich she started telling Sam her bizarre tail starting out with Freddie asking if Lisa could come watch iCarly, and ending with how Lisa gave Freddie a kiss."

"So she really gave the dork a kiss?" asked Sam in amazement.

"Yes, it was so like "would you two like to be alone?" I almost lost it. It took all my self-control not to punch her in the face then drag Freddie out of there. I tell you Sam I think I'm losing it. Last night I thought for sure he was going to put the "_move"_ on me, now he practically wants me to set him up with her."

Carly handed Sam her sandwich "do you want my special homemade lemonade with that?"

"NO" said Sam

Carly sat down at the table and resting her chin on her hands "Oh Sam what am I going to do?"

"Well I'll tell you what I think, Freddie has been chasing after you for so long you have gotten use to his undivided attention, you really only see him as a friend, but now he is interested in someone else your afraid of losing his attention. Even though you don't want to be his "_girlfriend"_ you still consider him "_yours" _and you don't want anyone else to have him."

"Well spoken Dr Puckett. What I was thinking of was asking him out on a date then I would realize there is nothing between us and I would quit this obsessing on him."

Just then Spencer stumbled into the kitchen and handed Carly a flashlight.

"Look at my tonsils they feel like they are ready to explode."

Carly looked down his throat just to humor him. "I don't see anything wrong with them they look just fine"

"What's going on with Spencer" Sam asked?

"He was molested by Trudy and she licked his tonsils, now he's freaking out about it."

Sam took the flashlight and looked down Spencer's throat "how is that even possible?" She stuck her tongue out to see how far out it could come. "I don't see how she could do that, is that chick part aardvark?"

"They look good to me Spencer" then Sam poured a glass of Carlys lemonade and gave it to him. "Here gargle with this it will kill just about anything."

Spencer complied. He took a big drink gargled then spit it out , "Blahhh that has to be the second grossest thing I have ever had in my mouth, but its working. I can feel it killing the Trudy germs."

Spencer took the pitcher of lemonade and went back to his room.

"Now" said Carly "How should I ask Freddie out?"

"Do you want me to go over to his apartment and drag him over here and make him go out with you?"

"No I would prefer something a little more subtle, we will make your idea plan B."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Carly opened it and there stood Lisa.

"May I talk to you?" She asked.

"Of course, come in."

She led Lisa to the couch where she and Sam sat on either side of Lisa. What can I do for you?"

"Well" she started "I kinda like Freddie, and uh well I wanted to see if you and he were like going out or something."

"What would give you the idea that Freddie and I are a item?"

"Ah well from what I have seen on iCarly, and read on the web it seems Freddie has a bit of a crush on you, and I wouldn't want to come between you two."

Sam gave a big laugh "HA,that's nothing but an act for the show, Freddie is not into Carly, and Carly is certainly not into him."

"Really?" Lisa's face lighted up like a Christmas tree.

Carly gave a puzzling look at Sam.

"You bet,...he's not into to her." Sam leaned closer to Lisa "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes"

"Freddie's not into Carly he is into..….Gibby!"

Lisa's mouth dropped open "Whaaat?" she stammered.

"It's true" said Sam.

"But wasn't Gibby going out with that girl Tasha, and what about all those other girls I saw him with?"

"That's all for show; him and Freddie have been an item for a couple of years, we call them "_Fibby"_ they are just not ready to come out of the closet yet. Only a few people know about them."

"Oh" said Lisa her lips were starting to tremble. "I think I should go home now. Thanks for letting me know."

"I thought it best that you knew the truth, I would hate to see you make a fool of yourself" said Sam.

"Your still coming over Friday for iCarly aren't you?" asked Carly.

"I'm not sure; I have a lot of work to get done at home."

"Oh come over" Sam said "you will have a blast, maybe we can work you into a skit or something''.

"Oh please do come over you will have a good time." Carly added.

"Okay" said Lisa weakly.

Carly showed her to the door. When Lisa had left Carly turned to Sam "Fibby? Really? You are such a liar!"

"I am the best. I won the Liars contest three years in a row."

"Wow Really"

"Of course not, I'm lying."

"Why would you tell her that Freddie and Gibby are a couple?"

"So you could get a clear shot at Freddork. Lisa will think he's gay and quit hitting on him, then lose interest in him, and when she doesn't show an interest in Freddie he will come running back to you."

"Sam you are an evil genius."

"I try"

"Well what do you want to do now Sam?"

" I think I am going down to Galini's" said Sam pulling her butter sock out of her backpack "I am going to pay a certain tonsil licking aardvark a visit, then cash in on some of that free day old pie they promised us. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure it sounds fun."

* * *

><p><strong>More AN: ** Well we made it thru another chapter of iFind Luv. Tune in next time to see what the Sam and Carly have planned for Lisa, and find out if will we ever answer the questions, what exactly is a Vardo, and will we ever find out Jaella's cats name? I hope you enjoyed the story, and if you would be so kind please leave a review.

TaTa for now

The Baron


	7. School Daze

Greeting friends here is the latest episode of iFind Luv. First I would like to thank Urias and SirRay for there reviews it means a lot. You should check out SirRays story iServe it is excellent.

**A/N **I do not own either now or in a past life iCarly

And now on with the story today as we tune in we find:

* * *

><p>Freddie woke up from one of the best nights of sleep he had in a long time, today Christmas vacation was over and school was starting, and he was excited to get there. Going back to school wasn't the reason he was excited. He loved school, but the reason was his new neighbor Lisa. Last night they had stopped over to invite her to come watch iCarly live and when she found out it was his idea he got a hug and a kiss. Freddie was still walking on air, and not only that he had offered to show her around the school….and she accepted. She not only accepted she seemed to be delighted by it. He opened his closet door and there staring at him was a poster sized picture of Carly.<p>

"Hmmm" he thought "it seems silly of me to have this hanging here."

He took the poster down folded it up and stuck it in his file cabinet.

* * *

><p>Across the hall way Carly was getting up, she was not as anxious to go back to school, but she was anxious to see how the day would go. It was pure genius of Sam to tell Lisa that Freddie and Gibby were the ambiguous gay duo. She looked so devastated when she left last night she might not even be in school today.<p>

"Poor Freddie, I bet he is all excited to spend the day with Lisa, he will be so disappointed when doesn't show interest in him "_that way" _ then he will come running to me, and will be like "_oh Carly she doesn't like me" _and I'll be like "ohhh poor Freddie"

Carly had a sudden thought, she gave Freddie a quick text "u need 2 dress 2 impress b over in 15 2 help"

She got an immediate reply "u r a pal thks"

"I want to make sure he looks the part" She thought. "Now if I want to catch that mouse I need to dress like cheese."

* * *

><p>Over at the Puckett's Sam was just rolling out of bed, if you asked her how she liked school she would reply "closed."<p>

Today was different she was looking forward to school. If things worked out Freddie would be back in Carlys arms by third period, why she would want that was beyond her. Still this was one of the greatest pranks she had ever pulled on the nub.

A big smile came over her face "He's going to be filling out his collage applications soon, when I'm done with them he will be lucky to get into Clown College."

A fiendish idea came into Sam's head she grabbed her phone and called Gibby.

"Gib this is Sam, I need you to do something."

"Waz up?"

"Today at school I want you to stick to Freddie like peanut butter fat cakes sticks to the roof of your mouth. I want you to be real buddy buddy with him today…..you know…..show him lots of affection….arm around him….stuff like that."

"Why?"

"It's for iCarly. Oh…..and wear your loudest Hawaiian shirt."

"I don't know Sam, are you sure you're not pranking him?"

"Gibby."

"Yes?"

"How do your thumbs feel?"

"I'll do it."

"Remember don't say anything to him about this…..OKAY?"

Gibby weakly replied "okay."

Sam looked at the clock "well mama better git gone to school I am getting a front row seat for all the fun today."

* * *

><p>Back at the Bushwell in apartment 8-E Lisa was getting ready for school. She sat in front of her dressing table despondently looking at her reflection.<p>

"Life is strange" she thought "I really thought Freddie kinda liked me, I felt there was a spark between us. Oh well life goes on."

A knock came on her door. "Are you decent?" her father asked.

"Come in daddy."

Her dad came in the room "what's wrong pumpkin? You look rather down."

"I'm just a little anxious about starting school today."

"You know you don't have to go today, you don't have to really be there till the start of the next semester."

"It's okay dad, besides you will be at work all day and I won't have much to do. I just want to get started you know get to know the school, meet people."

"If that's what you want sweetheart. We meet with Principal Franklin at nine so if we leave now we will have time to go out for breakfast. Would you like that?"

"I would like that." She went over and hugged her dad and buried her face on his chest and let out a silent sob."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

She gave him a weak smile "I'm fine daddy lets go eat."

* * *

><p>Carly finished dressing and headed over to Freddie's. He was waiting at door for her.<p>

"Wow…you look gorgeous today. What's the occasion?"

"Oh nothing special it's just a new outfit I got for Christmas" Carly said then did a little spin giving her skirt just enough lift to give Freddie's a fleeting peak.

"Thanks for coming over, I really want to make a good impression on Lisa" he said.

Carly thought to herself "Oh I'll see that you make an impression on her."

They headed back to Freddie's room, and Carly went through his clothes picking just the "_right" _look for him.

When they were done Freddie looked at himself in the mirror. "ah….don't you think I look….well…..a bit girly?"

Carly feigned shock "Freddie don't you know anything about fashion, this is the latest look. All the rock stars are sporting it" then she thought to herself "All the female stars that is!"

Carly said "we need to get going Spencer is waiting for us."

Just before they left, Carly said "wait a minute I need to put a little mousse in your hair." She reached into her purse and got out her glitter hair gel and rubbed some into his hair. "There….perfect."

They got off the elevator and headed through the lobby Lewbert hollered at them "Have a good day at school…..girls."

Freddie shot Lewbert a puzzled look. "I wondered what he meant by that? And why is he all bandaged up?"

Carly whispered into Freddie's ear "just ignore him; he found his copy of "_The Red Badger of Courage."_

"Oh" he replied.

When they got outside Spencer was waiting for them in a 1941 Hupmobile Skylark. "Your coach awaits you my _ladies_."

"Where did you get the car?" Carly asked.

"I borrowed it from Socko's cousin Otto the one who owns Otto's classic and collectible cars."

Carly and Freddie hopped in the back. Freddie asked "what did he mean by ladies?"

"Oh…you know Spencer, always kidding around."

On the way to school Spencer kept looking at Freddie in the rear view mirror. When he stopped to let them off he finally had to ask "Freddie are you a fan of David Bowie?"

"David who?" Freddie replied.

"Never mind. Have a great day at school." Then Spencer drove off.

* * *

><p>As luck would have it Freddie got out of the car in front of a group of cheerleaders.<p>

Carly thought "this should be good."

As Freddie walked past the cheerleader's one of them grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Whoa there Benson, where you going so fast?" The group gathered around him.

"Looking good Benson."

"Like the new look."

"We got a spot open on the team why don't you join us?"

"Why don't you lose your tail over there" one of them said pointing to Carly "and start hanging with us?"

Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing; she stomped over to Freddie and grabbed him by the arm, and marched him away.

"Catch ya later Freddie" they shouted at him.

Freddie said to Carly "you were so right about dress to impress."

Freddie's new look seem to draw the girls like moths to a flame. By the time they got to their lockers he had about a dozen phone numbers written on his note book.

When they got to their lockers Carly snatched his note book and tore it up.

"Why did you do that?"

"It is for your own good lover boy, no distractions stay focused. Remember who you're here to impress."

"Thanks Carly, you're such a good friend. I owe you big time."

Carly felt a twinge of guilt. Then her train of thought was broke by a disturbance at the main doors.

Gibby was coming through the main doors with a hand cart with several boxes on it.

"Gather round my fellow academicians" he hollered out "I have a gift for everyone courtesy of my pal David Hasslehoff."

As a crowd gathered around him, he opened up a box and pulled out a tee shirt. On the front it had "_I'm giving the World" _in big bold letters and underneath it was a picture of Gibby and the Hoff dancing shirtless and underneath that in bold letters "_Potato Fever". _On the back was a list of the cities on the Hoff's tour.

It was like a feeding frenzy in less than five minutes Gibby had given away the shirts. After the crowd dispersed Gibby wandered over to Freddie and Carly. He pulled two shirts out of his backpack.

"Here you go personally autographed by the Hoff and me."

"UH….thanks I guess." They said.

"What up with the shirt? It's loud even for you." Asked Freddie.

Gibby walked over to Freddie and rested his arm on Freddie's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes and raised one eyebrow. "I could take it off."

A shiver went through Freddie's body. "Gib you are really starting to weird me out."

Sam finally showed up "What gives with all the nubs wearing those chiz tee shirt?

"They are presents from David Hasslehoff, I have one for you" said Gibby pulling one out of his backpack.

Sam balled her fist up "I have something for you too."

He immediately put the shirt away.

The bell rang and they headed off to Ms. Briggs class.

After they all got settled in Ms. Brigg said "Well I hope you all finished your assignment I gave you before vacation, but I have a feeling that hope would be in vain. How many of you got it done?"

Two hands went up Freddie and Gibbies.

She continued "You are all lazy, it was an easy assignment. There is no excuse for this."

Sam spoke out "It was chiz man, who could write a report on "_the influence of bagpipes on Holiday music"_ let alone care about it."

"Samantha Puckett, you have got yourself detention!"

Sam was about to make a not so respectful retort, but Carly put her hand over Sam's mouth.

"Freddie, Gibby bring me your reports." Ms. Briggs snapped at them.

Freddie walked up with Gibby close behind him and laid his report on her desk. Gibby opened his backpack and handed her a tee shirt.

"Gibby this is an article of clothing, not a report."

He replied "Just read it."

She held up the shirt and read what was written on it "_To Francine my #1 fan I dig the pipes too XOXOXO Randy Jackson." _She looked up at Gibby and gave him a big smile. "You got an A."

Gibby held out a slip of paper"If I were to give you this would you give me an A+?"

She took the paper and looked at it; on it was Randy Jackson's personal e-mail. She nodded at Gibby the slid the paper in her blouse.

An announcement came over the intercom "Would you please send Freddie Benson to the Principals office."

"You heard it Mr. Benson get going."

Freddie gathered up his books and left.

Sam shot Gibby a look and motioned with her head to follow Freddie.

Gibby shook his head no.

Sam held her thumbs up then took a pencil and snapped it in half.

Gibbies hand went up "Ms Briggs I think Freddie needs help finding the office."

"Anything you want Gibby" then she gave him a wink.

He grabbed his things and ran off after Freddie.

When Freddie got to the office the secretary told him "Principal Franklin is waiting for you. Go right in."

He went into the office "Is something wrong? Is my mother okay?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong Freddie, I believe you have already met these people" Principal Franklin said motioning to Lisa and Father.

Freddie looked at Lisa and gave her a big smile and she smiled back. Just then Gibby rushed in and grabbed Freddie by the shoulders "I am here for little buddy." Lisa's countenance fell.

Principal Franklin rubbed his temples "Gibby please wait outside, we don't require you assistance."

As Gibby left the office he told Freddie "I'll be right outside if you need me."

"You will have to excuse Gibby" the Principal said "He is one of our more" Franklin paused trying to think of a polite word to use "interesting students."

'Now the reason I have asked you here Freddie is that I would like you to show Ms Volglemyer around the school, I want her to shadow you for the next week. Would that be agreeable?"

Freddie could have sworn his feet weren't touching the floor. "I can do that sir"

"Good Mr. Benson what is your next class?"

"History with Mr. Devlin"

"Very well, you why don't you and Ms. Volglemyer wait in the outer office till it is time to go to your next class. I have some paper work to go over with Mr. Voglemyer."

As Freddie and Lisa left the office Gibby ran over and picked up Freddie in a big bear hug "Are you ok, is there something wrong? I was so worried pal."

"NOT COOL MAN, put…me….down! What has gotten into you today?"

Gibby put him down "what's the matter bro afraid of a little public affection?" He looked at Lisa "Who is this?"

Lisa extended her hand "I am Lisa Voglemyer."

Gibby took her hand and kissed it "Charmed I'm sure I am Gibby."

"I know" she replied.

Gibby folded his arms across his chest and stared at them "and what exactly is going on here?"

Freddie said "We if it's any of your business Lisa is a new student and I am going to be showing her around, you know she's my study buddy."

Lisa let out a little giggle. Freddie and Gibby gave her a puzzling look.

"I'm sorry" she said "You know Freddie you don't have to be my study buddy (she gave out a giggle again) I am sure Principal Franklin can find someone else."

Freddie cried out in desperation "NO...I mean I want to be your study buddy (again she giggled) I mean it would be my honor to be your guide for the week."

She looked at him in amusement "Well okay, as long as Gibby doesn't mind."

Gibby slid up to Freddie and pinched his check "Whatever will make my little Freddie happy."

Freddie glared at Gibby, giving him that "have you gone totally insane" look.

Gibby looked at the clock "Well I have to go to the school counselor for my daily session, catch ya on the flip side."

After Gibby left Lisa asked Freddie "you seem to have changed your look a bit."

Freddie proudly spun around than placed his hand on his hips "You like?"

"Well….I think….it looks…..interesting" then she thought to herself "I guess it is true what Sam said."

Freddie looked at the clock "Well it's time to get going to history, I have the feeling it is going to be an interesting day."

Lisa replied "you know I have that same feeling."

* * *

><p><strong>MORE AN **Greetings Mi Amigos I hope you enjoyed this latest episode. I would like to make a couple of things clear for the record I don't mean to insinuate anything about David Bowies sexuality however what I did mean to insinuate is that the way he dresses sometimes is a little low on the macho mans scale, not that there is anything wrong with that, and secondly The Baron feels you should not judge by appearances for they can be misleading(and sometimes hilarious). There now I can climb down off my soap box.

Stay tuned for the next action packed episode where we possibly could find out the answers to such pressing questions as why does Lisa giggle at mention of buddies, is there even such a thing as a Hupmobile, Why haven't we learned the name of Jaella's cat, and for that matter what happened to Jaella?

Till next time friends

P.S. The Baron likes and does own several Hawaiian shirts.


	8. The truth will set you free

Greetings out there in Fan Fiction land here is the latest installment in iFind Luv. It has been a busy week for the Baron so this is going to be a short chapter. First a big shout out to all of you who reviewed and are following the story. There are three stories I would like to recommend Keep On Running, Tori by Snapplelinz, iServe by SirRay and Cole's Song by Moviepal and let me tell you if Cole's Song doesn't move you, you're made of stone.

**A/N I do not own iCarly but I am thinking on owing a Yagi antenna**

* * *

><p>Now if you remember last week we left off with Freddie getting called to the office and being asked to show Lisa around Ridgeway. Now in today's episode we find:<p>

After Ms. Briggs class Carly and Sam got together at study hall to compare not

"What is going on with Freddie, I know the dweeb has no fashion sense but he looks fruity even for him? Do I see the hand of Carly in this?" Sam asked.

"Guilty, let's just say I helped Freddie enhance his _"feminine"_ side."

"How did that work out?"

"Not as well as I hoped. It seems it had the opposite effect. You would not believe how many girls have hit on him, not only have Lisa to contend with now add to that half the student body." Carly sighed. "By the way do you know what's going on with Gibby, he seems a lot more…..ah…..Gibbier."

"Yeah that would be me" said Sam

"How did you get him to go along with it?"

"I told him it was for the show, plus he somehow got the idea he might be having "_thumb problems"_ if he didn't help out"

"SAM…that's no way to treat Gibby he is so sweet in his own way."

"He's not my friend; in fact I don't think he is even a person."

"You still don't believe he is a mermaid?"

Sam replied "Actually the correct term is merman, and some day I am going to prove it."

"There is no such thing as mermaids or mermen."

Sam Retorted "Yeah and there is no such thing as Bigfoot either!"

Carly crossed her arms and stared Sam straight in the eye "There is too! There are pictures, videos, and a lot of other proofs. I saw it all on T.V…..so there!"

Sam knew there was no point in arguing with her. Carlys stubborn streak was one of the things she admired about her friend.

"Well cupcake do you want to hear the rest of my plan or not?"

This seemed to change Carlys mood "Let's hear it."

"Well I told Gibby to hang close to Freddie, be real buddy buddy show him lots of affection. Now on iCarly Friday I thought we would have Freddie and Gibby dress up in lederhosen and dance around together, I thought we could call them "_Those Terrific Toe Tapping Burgermeisters" _of course Lisa would be there to see it, and that should be the icing on the cake."

"Sam I think you could take over the world if you wanted."

"I could, but that would be too much work."

* * *

><p>Freddie and Lisa were just getting out of Mr. Devlins history class. Freddie was having the time of his life; he got to hang with Lisa for the week, plus with his new look he seemed to have gained in popularity with the girls in school. There was one little thing nagging him, Lisa seemed a bit distant, yesterday she seemed to be so excited about spending time with him, and now something was different. Maybe she was just a little uneasy about being in a new place.<p>

"Well" said Freddie "I have Gym class next; you could wait for me in the library or study hall."

Just then he saw Wendy coming down the hall.

"Wendy" he said "Can you help me out?"

"Sure" she replied. Then she gave him a good looking over "WOW Freddie lookin good today!" she reached up and caressed his check with her hand. "Maybe you could come over after school and we could do"_some…studying."_

Freddie grimaced and pulled her hand away. "Maybe some other time, what class do you have next?"

"I have study hall. Why?"

"This is Lisa, she's a new student and I am showing her around the school. I have Gym next, could she hang with you till I get back?"

"Sure." Wendy introduced herself to Lisa. Freddie headed off to Gym and the girls headed to Study hall.

Within fifteen minutes Lisa had found out about all that was going on at Ridgeway. Who was going with who, who was cool and which clicks to belong to and which to avoid.

Lisa asked her "What can you tell me about Freddie and Gibby?"

"Hmmm" Wendy replied "well they have been friends forever, they are both really nice guys but not too popular. Oh….one time Gibby got real mad at Freddie and was going to fight him."

"What about?"

"Gibby thought Freddie was hitting on his girlfriend Tasha"

"Was he?"

"No it was just a misunderstanding. Freddie only has eyes for Carly."

Lisa looked puzzled "I thought that Freddie liking Carly was all made up for their show?"

"Where did you ever get an idea like that? Freddie has been head over heels in love with Carly since the day they met."

"How does Carly feel about Freddie?"

"She likes him as a friend and nothing more. Why? Have you heard something? I gotta know tell me."

"Well" said Lisa "I kinda heard that Freddie and Gibby were" she made quotation marks in the air with her fingers "_special friends_."

It took a minute for Wendy to get what Lisa meant. "Ohhh…...I see…_special friends_. No way. I have known them for a long time and I can tell you there not into sausage. You should see the girls Gibby goes out with they are HOT HOT HOT. It seems the hotter the girl the more they like Gibby."

Lisa asked "are you sure about Freddie, he seemed to have turned you down."

"Like I told you, he only has eyes for Carly. If only he would wake up and see there is more fish in ocean than her. Do you know one time he gave up a semester of school at sea for her? That boy has missed out on a lot of opportunity because of Carly."

"So you're saying Carly really doesn't have a romantic interest in Freddie?"

Wendy continued on "Well there was that one time Freddie saved her life, but that didn't last too long."

"What happened?" Lisa asked.

"Well from what I understand is Freddie broke it off, he thought Carly only liked him because he saved her life. Most boys would have taken advantage of the situation but not Freddie" she said with a swoon in her voice "he is really a gentleman. Poor Carly if only she would open up her eyes and see what she is missing."

Lisa muttered under her breath "I think she finally has!"

"What was that" Wendy asked "I didn't catch it."

"Her eyes might not be open, but mine are!"

Wendy gave her a puzzling look.

Lisa reached out and patted Wendy's hand "You know I think we are going to be good friends."

Just then they heard Freddie holler "Gibby…would you put me down."

The girls looked around and saw Gibby coming in with Freddie slung over his shoulder. He spotted Lisa and Wendy so he walked over to them and plopped Freddie in a chair.

"There you go little buddy."

Wendy asked "what is going on?"

"Freddie was all tired out from gym so I thought I would give him a rest and carry him."

"OK Gibby this is weird even for you, what is going on? Have you been drinking Spencer's corn nog again?"

Gibby was about to spill his guts on what was going on, and then he spied Sam across the room. Sam held her thumbs up and pointed at Gibby.

Gibby swallowed then said "Nothing's going on can't a guy be nice to his best bro?"

Lisa had a revelation she didn't know Gibby, but she knew a set up when she saw one. Well two could play at this game. She looked at Freddie "Well what class is next."

Freddie responded "science with Mr. Henning"

"Well then" said Lisa "would you gentlemen care to escort me?" she held an arm out to Freddie and Gibby and away the three walked arm in arm.

School had finally come to an end and it was a day Lisa would never forget. She had come to the conclusion that:

Freddie and Gibby were not gay.

Carly and Sam had lied to her for some unknown reason.

If she wanted to keep something quiet never tell Wendy.

As Freddie and Lisa were leaving the school Freddie asked Lisa"do you have a way home?"

"Yes my dad should be waiting outside, I think is he afraid I couldn't find my way home. Would you like a ride home?"

"I have to pass Gibby insisted on giving me a ride home. I just don't know what's gotten into him today, he's acting like I'm his girlfriend or something." Freddie said giving a shutter.

Lisa just smiled. "I am sure Gibby will be back to normal in no time."

''You know" Freddie said "not too many people use Gibby and normal in the same sentence.

* * *

><p>Carly and Sam were at the Shays apartment watching Girly Cow. Then there came a knock on the door. When Carly answered it she was surprised to find it was Lisa.<p>

"Why Lisa…..uh…what can I do for you?"

"Well I just come over to thank you again for telling me about Freddie and Gibby it really saved me from embarrassing myself at school today."

"You're welcome, Sam and I just wanted to make sure things started off right for you."

"Well if today is any indication this year is going to be one for the books." Lisa replied.

"Well it's a shame things didn't work out between you and Freddie."

"Yeah" added Sam between bites of her sandwich "sorry about the nub too bad you had to give up on him."

"Oh I'm not giving up on him" Lisa winked "I am going to try to convert him" then she closed the door and left.

* * *

><p><strong>MORE AN **Thus concludes another episode . Now I will actually answer a question the name of Jaella's cat is (drum roll please) D9. So please tune in next time and find out what happens in the next episode of iFind Luv

Thanks for reading.

The Baron


	9. Are you being served?

Welcome back to another action packed episode of iFindLuv. I would like to give a shout out to SirRay thanks for the review.

**A/N **I still don't own iCarly or any of it's characters or even a iCarly lunchbox.

If you remember as we left off last time Lisa had just dropped the bombshell that she was going to try to _convert _Freddie.

* * *

><p>Lisa stood outside Carlys apartment and wondered if Carly and Sam knew '<em>they had just been served'<em>. Now for the next step in her plan, pay a little visit to Freddie, actually she was there to pay a little visit to Freddie's mom. She stood outside Freddie's door a couple of minutes before she knocked; this was to give Carly and Sam time to see what she was doing. Lisa knocked on the door and Mrs. Benson answered.

* * *

><p>Carly and Sam were stunned when Lisa had made the announcement that she was going to <em>'convert' <em>Freddie.

Carly looked at Sam "What am I going to do now?"

Sam stroked her chin in thought "Hmmm? I could have a little '_talk' _with her."

"No!" Carly stopped and thought about it for a minute. "No." Then she ran to the door and looked out the peep hole.

"She's knocking on Freddie's door….Mrs. Benson is opening it…they are talking."

"There you go Carly, old crazy will probably slam the door in her face, you know how she feels about girls and nub boy."

"There still talking…..she taking something out of her purse…..still talking…still talking…OH MY GOSH…..she's in! HOW DID SHE DO IT?"

* * *

><p>When Mrs. Benson opened the door Lisa introduced herself.<p>

"Hello my name is Lisa, I am a friend of Freddie's, are you Mrs. Benson?"

Mrs. Benson looked suspiciously at her "Yes I am Freddie's mother. How can I help you?"

"Wow, Freddie never told me how pretty you are."

Mrs. Benson blushed.

"My dad and I just moved into 8-E, and Freddie's been showing me around school he loaned me his calculator and I would like to return it. Would it be possible to see him?"

"Well I was just getting ready to give him a tick bath, if you give me the calculator I will see he gets it.

Lisa took the calculator out of purse and handed it to her. "Thank you. If you don't mind me asking what kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Well I usually use Frontline or Revolution. Why do you want to know?"

"I usually use Skip-Fleas and Ticks with oatmeal. It leaves me tick free and gives me great looking hair."

"You take tick baths?"

"I use to, but since my mother passed away I haven't had anyone to help me. My dad isn't very good at it."

Mrs. Benson heart just went out to Lisa. "You poor dear, would you like me to help you? I am a nurse."

"You would really do that? You're the greatest!"

"Well come in and we will get started."

Mrs. Benson ushered Lisa in. "The bathroom is down the hall first door on the right. Let me go get you a sweatshirt that way you won't get your clothes wet."

Lisa walked back to the bathroom. She wasn't exactly looking forward to a tick bath, but it was kinda nice of Mrs. Benson to take an interest in her, she did miss doing things with her mom.

Freddie was lying in bed reading he glanced up and saw someone walk past his door then went back to his reading. Something stuck him as odd "that looked like Lisa" he thought "Nah couldn't be she wouldn't make it past mom ."

Mrs. Benson stuck her head in Freddie's room "Freddie" she started to say.

"Mom I am not taking a tick bath!"

"That's what I was going to tell you, I am too busy to do it tonight."

Freddie looked puzzled "that was weird" he thought. He went back to his reading. After a while he thought he heard water running and his mom talking to someone. He put his book down and went to investigate. He stood outside the bathroom door listening. He slowly pushed the door open, there was his mom and it looked like she was holding some ones head under water. He looked closer"that looks like Lisa….OH MY GOD…..mom's trying to drown Lisa!"

Freddie grabbed his mom and pulled her away "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? YOU CAN'T GO AROUND TRYING TO DROWN PEOPLE!"

"Freddie have you lost your mind? I am just giving your friend a tick bath, now get out." She pushed Freddie out and shut the door.

He just stood there "can this day get any weirder?" He wandered out to the living room and sat down.

After a bit Lisa and Mrs. Benson came out.

"Thank you Mrs. Benson, it's been ages since I had a tick bath, I feel so parasite free."

"You are so welcome, you know I just have to fight Freddie all the time to take one"

"You know Mrs. Benson I could talk to him for you about the dangers of parasite related disease."

Mrs. Benson reached out and pinched Lisa's checks "You are such a dear."

Freddie just buried his face in his hands "I have to be sleeping and this is a nightmare." He thought.

"Now this is the kind of girl you should be friends with." His mother told him.

Freddie looked up; he couldn't believe what he had just heard. It started to dawn on him what Lisa had done. Carly and Sam had never tried to understand or be friendly with his mom. Lisa had gone out of her way to get on his mothers good side, and now his mother was encouraging him to be friends with Lisa. He was going to take advantage of this.

"Mom we should invite Lisa over for dinner sometime."

"That is a good idea. Lisa would like to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"I would love to Mrs. Benson, but I have to very careful of what I eat I have a lot of food allergies."

"Well dear just bring me a list of the foods you can have."

"I will. I should be getting home."

Mrs. Benson asked "Freddie would you please escort Lisa home?"

Freddie enthusiastically answered "Yes mom."

The three of them stepped out into the hallway.

Lisa gave Mrs. Benson a big hug. "Thanks" she said "could we get together and do girl things sometime?"

Mrs. Benson hugged her back "I would love that." Then she went back into the apartment.

Freddie looked at her "how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Well you got my mother to invite you to dinner; she wants me to be your friend; and you got me out of a tick bath. You know she barely tolerates Carly, and she really doesn't like Sam, you just met her and now it's like you're the daughter she never had."

"I just figured if I got to be friends with your mom she wouldn't mind if we were friends."

"All the same you really know how to handle people. I am sorry you had to take a tick bath, I hate those things."

Lisa looked shocked "FREDDIE BENSON…PARISITIC RELATED DISEASE IS NOT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY!"

Freddie's mouth dropped open and he stared at her.

She started laughing "Gotcha, you should of seen the look on your face."

Freddie started laughing too "you had me worried there."

Without warning Lisa grabbed Freddie's face with both hands and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"What was that for" he asked?

Lisa glanced at Carlys door "oh let's just say that's I'm trying to convert you."

Freddie smiled and held out his arm "may I escort you home?"

Lisa took Freddie's arm and placed it around her waist and put her arm around him then rested her head on his shoulder.

As they started walking Freddie said "I am sooooo glad Principal Franklin made us _study buddies"_

Lisa giggled.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do What?"

"Giggle when you hear the word _buddy"_

She giggled "It's so silly. We have a little saying where I come from _Friends are Friends, and Pals are Pals, but Buddies sleep together."_

Freddie laughed "you are amazing"

Lisa said "I think your pretty amazing yourself."

Freddie took the initiative and took Lisa in his arms and kissed her, she responded by wrapping her arms around him and kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Carly was glued to the peep hole waiting for Lisa to come out. "I wonder what's going on in there. She's been in there over an hour."<p>

"Cool your jets" Sam said "I'm trying to watch _celebrities under water"_

"I thought you hated that show?"

"I do but I can't find the remote and it's too much work to get up and change the channel. What gives anyway? A couple of days ago you told me "_I wish Freddie would find a girl of his own. I am getting so tired of him trying to get me too like him in 'that way'. Now you are completely obsessed with him. He didn't hypnotize you or something did he? _"

"I don't know what it is? Ever since he showed an interest in HER I can't get him out of my mind."

"It's like I told you before Freddie has always been there for you. It's like you're a kid, with a toy they don't play with, then another kid comes along and wants to play with it, and you don't want them to have it because it's yours. Do you see what I am saying?"

"Wow that is profound. You amaze me sometimes Sam."

"Yah whatever I heard that on Springer last week. Look just go out with him and get it out of your system then we can all get back to normal. The thought of two girls wanting to go out with the nub makes me want to puke. Now would you make me a sandwich, mamas hungry."

"Wait a minute their coming out"

"Are they bringing her out on a stretcher? I know spending an hour with _Crazy and the Nub_ would kill me" Sam snickered. "Hey that would be a good name for a skit."

"SHHH. There just talking Mrs. Benson actually looks happy…..whoa…..Lisa and Mrs. Benson are hugging!"

Sam jumped up and ran to the door pushing Carly aside "Let me see. I wouldn't have believe it if I haven't of seen it."

"What's going on now?" Carly asked.

"Crazy went back inside….their talking….ohhh she's hollering at Freddie might be hope for that chick yet. Wait their talking again…..HOLY CHIZ Freddie getting lucky."

Carly pushed Sam out of the way and looked out the peep hole. To her dismay she saw them with their arms around each other. When they kissed it was more than she could tolerate; she threw the door open and ran into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Carly demanded.

Freddie and Lisa broke from their kiss. "uhhh" Freddie stammered "I am..uh..being converted?"

Lisa looked coyly at her feet then said" Umm….Freddie was just…uh….escorting me home."

Carly backed down "Freddie after you take her home could you stop over….I…uh….got some things we need to go over for the next show."

"Couldn't it wait till tomorrow, it's getting late and I still have some homework to do."

She looked at Freddie with her big dark eyes and pouty lips "it's really important, would you do it for _me_?"

"Go ahead Freddie" Lisa said "I will see you tomorrow. Will you walk me to school ?"

"Sure" Freddie said. "Thanks for coming over."

"Any time…..tonight was just….awesome." Lisa turned and skipped off to her apartment.

Freddie crossed his arms and looked at Carly "What is so important it couldn't wait?"

"Freddie" Carly reached out and took him by the hand "let's go inside and talk."

When they walked inside Sam was sprawled out on the couch still watching _celebrities under water_.

"Sam would you mind, I need to talk to Freddie."

"No I wouldn't mind, go ahead I would like to hear it myself."

"SAM…you know what I meant"

"Look Carls I just got comfortable I'm not moving. Could you get me a sandwich?"

Carly grabbed Freddie and lead him up the stairs to the studio.

As they went up the stairs she heard Sam holler out "Spencerrrrrrrrrr make me a sandwich."

When they got to the studio Carly told Freddie to sit down. "Freddie I have something to tell you and I don't want you to say anything till I'm done…OK."

Freddie nodded.

"Good, you see Freddie I have been thinking about us a lot lately, and I think we should explore the possibility of us being a couple. I don't know where it will lead but I think we should give it a try. What do you think?"

Freddie was in a state of shock he just sat there and stared at Carly.

"Freddie please say something."

He managed to stammer out "Why?"

Carly drew closer to Freddie "Well I am starting to see you in a new light" she stood behind him and ran her hand over his chest "like I never noticed your pecs before" she squeeze his biceps "or how muscular your getting" she started rubbing his shoulders "you know maybe what I always wanted was here the whole time and I was too blind to see" then she bent down and kissed him. "You don't have to decide now, go home and think about it" she kissed him again.

Freddie stood up in a daze "Uh…yah…I go home now" then he wandered toward the door.

He managed to make it down the stairs without stumbling as he passed Sam she shouted out to him "Freddie make me a sandwich."

He just feebly wave his hand in the air "You're a sandwich" he said and wandered out the door.

"CARLY" she shouted "Did you turn Freddie into a zombie? Would someone get me a sandwich."

* * *

><p><strong>MORE AN **There you have it the games afoot. It looks like poor Freddie has some decisions to make. It looks like we found out why Lisa giggles at the mere mention of buddies. Well tune in next time where we will find out if Freddie has been turned into the living dead. What will his decision be, and will Sam ever get her sandwich.

Thanks for reading

The Baron


	10. Sweet Dreams

Greetings all, the old Baron has been busy and has taken a slight break from the story . Now for you reading pleasure here is a chapter that has really nothing to do with the story. So just sit back and enjoy the side trip.

**A/N** I do not own iCarly or even a GPS.

* * *

><p>As you remember last time Freddie was heading back to his apartment, as we pick up in today's episode:<p>

Freddie felt kinda numb all over, he couldn't believe what had just happened to him. In fact it reminded him of the time he, Spencer and Gibby went to the Galaxy Wars convention in Spokane.

**Flash back.**

Spencer, Freddie, and Gibby were returning home from a Galaxy Wars convention. If you knew Spencer at all you know he loved to buy things off the internet. Spencer was one who could not resist a bargain, and he usually got what he paid for. His latest purchase was a GPS (which in itself seemed a safe purchase), but he forgot to read the fine print. The GPS was everything which the seller said it was, but the one point Spencer didn't see was it was made for use in Albania. Well he wasn't one to give up so easily, there was that girl Flutura who worked at the junkyard who was from Albania. He got her to give him a crash course in Albanian.

The trio was now hopelessly lost, and just about out of gas.

"Spencer" Freddie asked "why didn't you just download an English update for your GPS."

"That would be stupid" Gibby piped up "He already knows how to speak English."

Freddie just banged his head on the dash.

The car's engine started sputtering then died completely. The car coasted to a stop.

Now as luck would have it they spied a farm house not too far from them. So the threesome started walking.

When they got to the farm house they made Spencer knock on the door.

When the farmer answered he asked them "Well what brings you out this way? Most of the people that stop are lost or just plain stupid, which are you?"

Spencer hung his head "Both."

The farmer gave him a playful punch on the arm "just kidding around with you son. How can I be of service?"

Spencer said "we ran out of gas."

Freddie added "And lost"

"And Hungry" said Gibby.

"No problem" said the farmer. " I don't have any gas to give you, so I will take you into town to get some."

"Great" said Spencer.

"There is only one problem, the towns thirty miles away and the only gas station is closed till morning."

"Great" said Spencer.

"Not to worry though, you can spend the night here. I was just about to have some supper so you're welcome to join me."

After a hardy supper they all chatted for a while.

"Well" the farmer said with a yawn "I am ready for bed, now I only have enough room for two of you fellers here in the house. I do have a spare room in the loft of my barn, but I have a cow and pig in the barn so you guys can decide who gets the loft room."

Spencer spoke up "I'll take it you two can stay in the house." Then he headed out to the barn.

About a half hour later there was a knock at the door. Spencer had come back to the house.

"Hey I'm sorry to bother you guys, but the animals are making too much noise can one of you switch with me?'

Freddie volunteered "I am so use to my mother snoring I can sleep through anything." So he headed to the barn.

Another half hour went by and there was a knock at the door. "Gibby can you sleep in the barn, my allergies are acting up?"

Gibby obliged "no problem, I am not allergic to anything and I listen to animal noises while I sleep. It helps keep away the night terrors." So Gibby trotted out to the barn.

Everyone had just settled into bed when there came a knock at the door; Freddie got up to answer it. There stood the cow and the pig.

* * *

><p><strong>MORE AN :** I hope you enjoyed my _Family Guy_ style flash back. We will return to our regularly scheduled story next time.


	11. My Guy

Greetings from Baronland. It's been busy here so I haven't had much time for writing. I would like to give a shout out to SirRay thanks for the review, and a big thanks to everyone who's been following the story.

**A/N **I still do not own or have creative control of iCarly but I do own creative control of my own story or at least what the voices in my head say.

As you may remember last time Freddie stumbled like a zombie to his own apartment while he had a totally irrelevant flash back. In today's episode we pick up with Carly coming down the stairs:

* * *

><p>Carly came bouncing down the stairs she jumped over the couch landing in front of Sam.<p>

Sam gave Carly a despairing look "I have been waiting forever for someone to make me a sandwich."

"You got it" Carly skipped out to the kitchen "You want something to drink with that?"

"Yeah, what do you have?"

"Let's see Wahoo Punch….Peppy Cola….Root Beer…Lemonade."

"Who made the lemonade?" Sam asked.

"Me"

"I'll take the Root Beer"

Carly brought Sam her snack.

Sam asked "What did you do to Freddie? He looked like a zombie when he left."

"Oh let's just say I gave him something he has been wanting for a long time."

Sam sprang up with a shocked look on her face "CARLY YOU DIDN'T?"

Carly blushed "SAM….get your mind out of the gutter I just gave him a kiss….or two."

"Sorry I should of know if the nub ever got past first base he would probably explode. Man that dork has seen more action tonight than….well…more than he has ever had."

"Freddie has had a busy evening" Carly said. "Should we play some more head games with him?"

"I'm game what's ya got in mind?"

"I'll show you, let's go to my room."

The girls ran up the stairs to Carlys room. Carly sent Freddie a text "need to video chat b online in 5."

By the time they got to her room Freddie was online waiting for her.

"What did you want?" Freddie asked.

"Show me what you are wearing to school tomorrow; I want to co-ordinate our outfits."

Freddie got up and went to his closet and pulled out a long sleeve blue and white striped shirt and a pair of tan slacks. He brought them over to the computer to show Carly."

"Nice" she said "which do you think I should wear, this shirt, or" she stood up turned her back to the camera and took her shirt off then put a new one on. She turned back to the computer and finished her question "or this?"

Freddie couldn't believe what he had just seen. Carly had taken her shirt off in front of him; even though all he had just seen her bare back, his imagination was running wild. He just stood there in shock and awe.

"Well?" she asked "which one?"

He just stood there starring at the screen.

"Do you want to see the other one again?" she asked.

All that came out of Freddie's mouths was "Ah….Ah….Ah…."

Sam smirked at Freddie "Hey nub, don't you know it's not polite to point with your pants?"

Freddie turned red and held his clothes in front of him

"Well" said Carly I'll surprise you."

Freddie regained his composure "you do that." Then he abruptly left the chat.

"What do you think Sam? Did we get in his head?"

"Don't you think that was a little over the top cupcake? You almost gave him a stroke."

"I just wanted to give him some more to think about before he went to bed."

"Oh I'll guarantee he will be thinking about you. Carly I just have to ask, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

Carly put her hands on her hip and glared at Sam "FREDDIE IS MINE, AND NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"Okay….okay let's just calm down here. All I'm saying is you are starting to weird me out. Maybe…..just maybe you need to step back and think about what you are doing."

Carly plopped down on her bed "I have thought about it, for the last few days that's all I have been able to think about. He will be mine, and I will crush anyone who gets in my way."

For a fleeting second Sam felt a twinge of concern for Freddie.

"Carly I just want you to think about this. What if Freddie doesn't want to go out with you? He seems to have his eyes on that Lisa chick."

Carly jumped off the bed "I've just been playing hard to get for too long and he is just discouraged that's all."

"Okay" Sam thought "She has gone off the deep end."

"We need a plan Sam. Not like that whole '_Freddie is gay' _thing. That really boomeranged on me."

"I tell you what, you go to bed and get a good night's sleep and we will talk about it after school tomorrow."

"I thought you were sleeping over Sam."

"I can't, my mom and I have a meeting tomorrow morning before school with Ted and the school councilor, and I have to make sure my mom is there or I get expelled."

"What's the meeting about?"

"Do you remember before Christmas break I forked Reuben? Now we have to talk about finding me a less aggressive way of taking out my hostilities."

"Good luck with that" Carly said.

"Thanks. Well I'd better get gone I still have to track down Mom and make sure she is condition for the meeting. Oh and one more thing"

"What's that Sam?

"No more webcams to Freddie tonight, the boy is probably exhausted already."

Carly gave Sam a puzzled look, and then it dawned on her what she meant. "OOO that's gross Sam."

"Well time to hit the dusty trail, catch you latter."

"Okay, remember rehearsal is tomorrow after school."

* * *

><p><strong>More AN:** I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Now for a shameless plug; look for the story ihad a secret coming out April 1st. Till next time ta ta for now.

The Baron


	12. It's on

Greeting from Baron Land. First I would like to give a big thanks to all who read and reviewed especially WOWcow, BushwellFanNYC and SirRay. It meant a lot. If you haven't done it already Check out SirRay's story iServe.

**A/N: **I do not own or operate iCarly, but I do own a wicked cafe in cafe world on face book.

* * *

><p>What a day it had been for Freddie. He lay in his bed contemplating all the things that had happened to him today.<p>

First there were all those girls who were hitting on him. He couldn't believe all the text, phone calls, and all friends request he received. To top it off the cheerleaders were now stalking him.

He tried to think what had changed about him. Maybe it was his new look? Nah that couldn't be it, he might have looked different but he was still the same old Freddie. Or was he? He felt different inside, a bit more confident, a bit more self-assured. But **when** did that happen?

It suddenly came to him "when he ran into Lisa getting off the elevator".

The words of Madam Luminitsa came back to him. "That which is chased is hard to catch, always running, always afraid of being caught. I see you abandoning the chase. No, do not lose heart, all is not bleak. I see LUV is just around the corner waiting for you, and when this has come to pass, you will not have to chase anymore."

LUV was just literally around the corner. Lisa Uma Volgelmyer, just thinking of that name brought a smile to his face. If things kept going the way they were love could be waiting around that same corner.

"How did that old gypsy know?" It was more than pure coincident! He had never believed in fortune telling before, but this was making him rethink his position. His eyes lit up "I could do a research paper on it."

His phone chimed out, he had a text message. It was from Carly, she wanted to video chat.

What did she want now? Their last little chat left him in a daze. She dropped a bombshell on him by asking him to be her boyfriend. Then she threw herself at him.

He should have felt elated after all it what he had always dreamed of for as long as he could remember.

All he felt now was confusion.

Well he should see what she wanted. He sat down in front of his computer and logged on.

There was Carly with Sam standing beside her.

"Something's up." Freddie thought.

Carly asked him what he was going to wear to school tomorrow. That seemed innocent enough, after all what she picked out for him today seemed to have an effect on the ladies.

He pulled the clothes he was going to wear out of the closet and showed them to her. She gave him a mischievous grin when she asked him which of her shirts he liked better.

Freddie couldn't believe what happened next. Carly stood up turned around and yanked her shirt off. She turned her head back at the camera and gave Freddie a little wink. She then put on another shirt and turned around to show him.

What he had just saw would be etched in his mind forever. Carly topless well almost, all he saw was her back. But in his imagination he saw a lot more.

Sam made a crude remark about him pointing with his pants. He covered himself up and ended the chat.

A horrible thought came into his head what if they recorded him and showed it on iCarly? What if this had all been a big set up to humiliate him? Sam he would expect it out of, but not Carly.

It looked like he had some decisions to make. Would he finally get the girls of his dreams, or would he try to pursue a relationship with Lisa.

Carly he had feelings for most of his life. She was so beautiful, so sweet, witty, and smart. She could have anyone she wanted, and she wanted him.

But there was something about Lisa. They had just met, but he felt as if they had known each other forever. For the first time in his life he understood what it was like to have a soul mate. With Lisa there were no games, no drama. She had a way of bringing the best in you out.

His phone chimed again, "Another opportunity" he thought. Freddie checked his phone, it was from Wendy.

" cn u cum ovr 2moz nyt parNts nt hom" she wrote.

This was defiantly the end of a dry streak. He could have counted the number of girls he had gone out with the last couple of years on one hand. Today alone he must have had a dozen or more girls show an interest in him. For most of his life he had been Mr. Invisible, and now all of a sudden he is Mr. Popularity.

It was a nice feeling to have all those girls interested in him, but in his heart he knew he was just a one woman kind of guy. But still he was loving every moment of it.

* * *

><p>As Sam left Carly's apartment she began to wonder if insanity ran in Carly's family. Spencer had always been a bit Bohemian, and Carly had been so stable. Now Carly had went off the deep end. She was becoming totally obsessed with Freddie.<p>

Then a thought struck her, it was like Carly and Freddie change places. Carly was becoming a stalker and Freddie was her prey.

The nub had changed too. He had become…well….a bit less nubbish…..maybe a bit more…debonair. The girls at school were practically standing in line to go out with him. And Carly was on the verge of war with Lisa over him.

"What had changed" she wondered? "Was Gibby sharing his secrets' with him?"

She paused in front of the Bensons door. "Hmm maybe I should screw with the dorks mind by asking him out" she thought. "I better not or I might have Mount Saint Carly erupt on me."

* * *

><p>Lisa walked in her front door. Her dad asked her "What took so long. Did that boy try to take advantage of you?"<p>

"OH DADDY" Lisa exclaimed. "Freddie was a perfect gentleman. Honestly you think all boys are only after one thing."

"I am only watching out for you. Remember I use to be a boy. I know how they think."

Lisa smiled "I will let you in on a little secret daddy; Girls have those kinds of thoughts too. Did you ever think for a moment I might have gone over there to take advantage of Freddie?"

Lisa's dad just cringed; this was something he did not want to hear. He quickly changed the subject.

"Why is your hair damp?"

"Mrs. Benson helped me wash it." Lisa replied.

"Why did you need help washing your hair?"

"You are a man and I wouldn't expect you to understand." Lisa said rolling her eyes up in her head.

"Well just make sure it's dry before you go to bed. I don't want you catching pneumonia"

"Yes daddy" then she turned to go to her room.

"Just a minute young lady; what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen that look on you face before. Something in going on and I want to know about it."

Lisa feigned innocents "ME…..up to something? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Her dad stood up and folded his arms across his chest. "Lisa that is the same look you had when you and your friend Sarah Jane were trying out for the same spot on the debate team. You know how that turned out."

Lisa put her hand on her hips and glared back at her father. "I admit I might have gotten a little carried away. I did apologize for breaking her nose. But she shouldn't have tried to sabotage me."

"That's just it Lisa, the moment you think someone is messing with you the gloves come off. Do you see where I am going with this?"

She hung her head "Yes daddy."

Her dad put his arm around her. "Look sweetheart I know you are still in a world of hurt because of your mother, I am too. That's why we moved here, to get a new start. I also know how competitive you can get. I am just saying whatever is going on just be careful."

Events of the past begin to flood Lisa's mind. Thoughts of home, her friends and family she had to leave behind, and her mother. She begin to sob and buried her face in her dads chest. "Why did mom do all those awful things daddy, Why?"

Her dad patted her on the back "It was just the sickness; she never meant to hurt us. Try to remember her as she was. And always remember that she loved you. Now off to bed with you. A growing girl needs her sleep."

Lisa gave her dad a peck on the check and headed to her room.

As she got ready for bed she begin to think about what Carly had wanted with Freddie. "I bet it wasn't anything to do with the show." She thought.

She still didn't understand why Carly hadn't told her she was interested in Freddie. Was she the type who liked to play games with people's emotions? If Carly was interested in him Lisa would have understood. She would never come between them.

Lisa wasn't going to let Carly play games with her, or Freddie for that matter. Now she had to wait to see what Carlys next move was.

She got up and went to her bookshelf. She pulled out "The art of war by Sun Tzu."

"It's time to take the offensive" she thought. If Carly wants war, it's war she'll get.

* * *

><p><strong>More AN:** Thus ends another episode of iFind Luv. Stay tuned for the next action packed installment. Also coming your way is the next installment of the Gibbys day out series **_iNeed a_**_ push._ Till then ttfn.

The Baron


	13. First Blood

Welcome back to another episode of iFind Luv. First things first I would like to thank SirRay, BushwellFanNYC, PD31, for their kind reviews, and to all of you who have been following this story.

You remember last time it looked like Carly and Lisa were on the verge of war. Who will draw first blood, and will that blood be Freddie's?

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN CONTROL OR OPERATE iCarly, but I just bought the original SimCity which I do have total control over!**

* * *

><p>Freddie's alarm went off; he slowly got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It took him a moment to remember why he set it so early. Oh ya he was going to walk Lisa to school and that could take a good forty five minutes.<p>

He got dressed and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

There at the table sat his mom and Lisa looking at pictures.

"Now here is a picture of Freddie the first time he used the potty. Doesn't he look proud of himself?" Freddie's mom asked.

"MOM…..what are you thinking? I am sure Lisa doesn't want to see those old pictures."

Lisa just grinned at him.

"Well it's about time you got up sleepy head." His mom said. "Lisa has been here a half hour."

"Why didn't you get me up" Freddie asked?

"I just wanted to have a little girl time with your mom." Lisa said.

"Now sit down so we can have breakfast." His mom said.

Freddie looked as his mom poured him and Lisa a heaping bowl of _Kelp-O's._

"Mom did you forget Lisa has food allergies? She might not be able to eat that" said Freddie. What he really meant was "Just cause I have to eat that crap doesn't mean she has to."

"It's okay Freddie; I brought your mother a list of the foods I can eat. You won't believe it but most of what she makes for you I can eat safely."

Freddie's stomach churned at the thought of that. "Poor girl" he thought.

After breakfast Freddie and Lisa headed off to school.

As they walked along Lisa asked "Freddie, is everything alright? You look like something is bothering you."

This stunned him, outside of his mother hardly anyone ever asked him if he was okay.

"Why do you think something is wrong" he asked?

"Well….you seem a bit distant today, and your body language tells me something is bothering you. I hope it wasn't something I did."

He decided to open up "There is something on my mind, and it was nothing you did."

They stopped walking. Lisa looked into his eyes and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Would you feel comfortable talking to me about it" she asked?

Freddie felt a warm glow flow over him. He was always reluctant to share his feelings. He had learned from past experience that if the wrong person found out they would use it to hurt or humiliate him. He remembered the time Sam humiliated him when she found out he had never had a real kiss.

Freddie saw the concern in her soft green eyes. It was like they said "You can tell me anything because I care. You are safe with me, I will never hurt you."

His face softened. "There is something that's bothering me. You see last night"

He took a deep breath and continued "Carly asked me to be her boyfriend."

Lisa felt like someone had just punched her. "What did you tell her?"

Even though she tried to hide it Freddie could see the hurt in her face. Now he felt terrible. She had brought nothing but happiness to his life, now he was hurting her.

"I didn't tell her anything; she wanted me to think it over."

"What are you going to tell her" Lisa asked?

"I want to be honest with you. I do have feelings for Carly; I have had them since the first time I set eyes on her."

Her eyes begin to mist "So you're going to say yes?"

"I don't know. If she had asked me a week ago I would have been turning hand springs down the sidewalk. Now I am not sure what I want."

"What changed?" she asked.

He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes "You happened….. You know I use to think the sun rose and set on Carly. But when I met you things changed, I started to change. We have known each other for less than a week, but it feels like I have known you my whole life. When I am with you I feel safe, secure, and" he blushed "loved."

Lisa gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. When I am with you I feel that I am with a kindred spirit. You have a wonderful heart Freddie Benson. You are so kind and sweet." She hesitated "I remember you standing there after you ran into me, with my underwear stuck on your head. You were so embarrassed, and I knew right then you were the one."

He embraced her "Oh Lisa, I am so confused. What should I do?"

"Only you can answer that. Just listen to you heart. Whatever you decide I will always be there for you. If you want to be with Carly I won't stand in the way."

"I don't want to hurt you" he said.

They broke from their embrace. She caressed his cheek. "I only want what's best for you."

This wasn't making it any easier for him. No matter what he decided he would hurt someone. He knew what it felt like to be hurt, and he would never wish that on anyone.

"We better get along to school" she said "we don't want to be late."

They continued their walk in silence.

* * *

><p>Carly woke up from the best night sleep she had in a while. She got up and went to her dressing table. As she was brushing her hair she looked in the mirror she said to her reflection.<p>

"Hello there beautiful, I bet Freddie was dreaming about you last night." She let out a slight giggle "You know you got it, you're hot stuff! Lisa doesn't stand a chance."

Carly finished getting dressed. Then she headed over to Freddie's. She had heard Lisa ask him to walk her to school. Her plan was to get there first and make sure he didn't spend any alone time with Lisa.

Carly knocked on his door, and Mrs. Benson answered it.

"Hi Mrs. Benson can I talked to Freddie?"

A big smile crossed Mrs. Bensons face. "I'm sorry Freddie has already left for school."

"How long ago" Carly asked.

"Oh….I'd say…..about fifteen minutes ago."

"Dang" Carly thought to herself. "I won't be able to catch them."

Mrs. Benson could see that this bit of news upset Carly.

"This new girl Freddie met came over for breakfast this morning. Then he walked her to school."

Carly blurted out "He had breakfast with Lisa?"

Mrs. Benson smiled at her and said in an overly sweet voice. "Oh yes, and I do believe she is joining us for dinner tonight." Then she shut the door in Carlys face.

Carly stood there dumbfounded. Lisa had beaten her to the punch. What was she going to do now? She wasn't going to take this laying down. If she couldn't get stop Freddie from liking Lisa maybe she could get Lisa to turn her attention elsewhere.

Carly took out her pear phone and called an old boyfriend.

"Griffin, this is Carly."

"I knew you would come crawling back" he said.

"In your wildest dreams. I've got some news for you."

"What that's" he asked?

"There is a new girl who moved into the Bushwell, and she has a crush on you."

"That's not surprising."

Carly rolled her eyes in her head. "She is very pretty and very shy. Would you like to meet her?"

"Hmmm….the quiet type. I could give her the thrill of a life time. When and where?"

"How about you stop in at lunch time at school, I will introduce you."

"You're sure about her being pretty? You know I don't date dog's."

"What a pig" she thought.

"She's hot; if you're not interested I bet she will go out with Gibby. And you know the kind of girls he dates."

"Well if she is hot enough for Gibby that's good enough for me. I will see you at noon."

Carly hung up. "The poor girl won't know what hit her. I hope she likes pee-wee babies" she thought.

* * *

><p>When Freddie and Lisa arrived at school they stopped on the steps before they went in.<p>

"Freddie….I've been thinking. Maybe it is best if I just hang out today by myself. I know you have a lot on your mind. You need some time to think things over.

He gave her a hug "I'm so sorry Lisa, I never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay Freddie you can't help how you feel. Remember just listen to your heart, it won't lie to you."

Lisa turned and walked into the school.

Freddie watched her go in. "I need to find Carly" he thought.

* * *

><p>Sam and her mom arrived at Principal Franklin's office.<p>

"Thank you for coming" said Principal Franklin.

"You're married aren't you" Sam's mom asked?

"Yes Mrs. Puckett, I am."

She responded ""Pity, what Sam has done this time? You can call me Pam."

"I talked to you about this on the phone Mrs. Puckett" he responded.

Sam's mom just looked at him.

"I also sent you a report about the incident."

"Who has time to read the mail" she responded.

Principal Franklin felt exasperated. After meeting Pam Puckett he understood why Sam was the way she was. It was too bad he hadn't met Sam earlier in life; he would have recommended placing her in a foster home. The damage was done now; the best he could do was damage control.

"Mrs. Puckett, Sam was involved in an assault of a fellow student. If it was anyone else but Sam I would have expelled them permanently. I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation."

"Trust me sweetheart I know all about gravity" she said putting her hands under her breast and jiggled them up and down.

A shiver went thru Principal Franklin. He gave up trying to talk to her and addressed Sam instead.

"Sam, I want you to know the school board has been putting pressure on me to expel you. They have agreed to let you stay in school if….and I repeat if …we find a way for you channel you aggressive tendencies in a more productive manner."

"Couldn't I just wail on the AV club" asked Sam?

"No Sam…..that would be counterproductive. I do have a suggestion for you."

"It doesn't involve shock treatment does it Ted?"

He just closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"No Sam it doesn't. Shelby Marx has set up a training program for troubled adolescents."

Sam's mom interrupted him "DON"T CALL HER THAT! I WAS MARRIED TO HER DAD WHEN SHE WAS BORN!"

He paused just a second before answering. "Adolescents simply means _'a younger person'._ I was not questioning the legitimacy of Sam's birth."

"Well see that you don't."

"Getting back to what I was saying. Shelby Marxs would be willing to take Sam into her training program. I think this would be a good move for Sam. It would allow her to take her aggression out in a controlled environment."

Sam jumped out of her chair and shouted "I CAN TRAIN WITH SHELBY MARXS? WHEN CAN I START?"

"First we need you and you mother to fill out some forms. Then you need to take a physical. If everything goes right you could start as early as tomorrow."

"Hold on a minute I am not sure I want Sammy involved in that CFC stuff. I heard that can get rough and I don't want Sammy hurt" Said Mrs. Puckett.

Would you rather have her expelled and ending up in a juvenile retention facility?"

Mrs. Puckett thought it over. "How much is it going to cost me?"

"Not a thing, the school will take care of everything." What he didn't tell them was that he was personally paying for it. He was quite found of Sam, and wanted to keep her as safe as possible.

"Sam… you may go down to Nurse Bogart's office and get started on you physical. I will go over the paper work with you mother. Would you please have my secretary step in here to help me? "

What he really meant was 'I don't want to be alone with you mother, send help'.

* * *

><p>After they had gotten to school Freddie and Lisa went their separate ways. Lisa found Wendy and asked if she could hang with her the rest of the day.<p>

Now this surprised Wendy "I thought you were shadowing Freddie?"

"I was…..but…he had some things come up."

Wendy looked at Lisa and nodded her head. "I think I know what's going on. I think you kinda like Freddie. But Carly is coming between you two."

How right she was. Lisa wondered how many relationships Freddie had missed out on because of Carly.

When Lisa didn't say anything Wendy gave her a hug. "It's okay, loving Freddie Benson is a lost cause. Trust me I know."

* * *

><p><strong>MORE AN: **Well it doesn't look too good for Lisa does it. And since when did Wendy have a thing for Freddie. Will Lisa fall into Carly s trap and end up helping alphabetize Giffins Pee-Wee baby collection? Will Sam become the next CFC champion. Tune in next time for another action packed episode of iFind Luv where we will find out what Gibbys new ride is.

The Baron


	14. Nothing to Cheer About

Greetings all, here is the long overdue next chapter of iFind Luv. I hope this finds you all well. As you may remember Carly had made her move on Freddie, and now Freddie had a choice to make.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't own, control, operate, maintain iCarly, at least that's what nine of the ten voices in my head tell me.

* * *

><p>Freddie headed toward his locker looking for Carly. He still didn't know what he would tell her when he found her.<p>

The girl of his dreams could finally be his. Isn't this what he had been hoping, and wishing for? This should be a no-brainer for him. If this is what he really wanted why did he feel so uneasy?

He spotted Carly getting her books out of her locker; he took a deep breath and walked over to her. Before he got a chance to speak her he felt hands reach out and grab him.

Before he knew it he was surrounded by the cheer leaders.

"Hey Freddie do you want to come to practice with us tonight? We will let you be on the bottom of the pyramid." Mindy their captain said with a wink.

He grinned from ear to ear; the first thought that came to his mind was "Dear Penthouse!"

Carly looked over and saw Freddie surrounded by cheerleaders. "Great" she thought "It was bad enough competing against Lisa, now I have to fight off ten of the prettiest girls in school."

She tried to barge through the interlopers to get to Freddie but it was no use. There were too many of them. Without Sam there she didn't stand a chance.

The cheerleaders begin to taunt her

"Oh look Freddie brought his little brother to school with him. Oh my mistake it's only Carly."

Another shouted out "Hey Carly your welcome to try out for the squad…after you reach puberty."

Then another remarked "Hey Carly have you ever tried wearing you bra backwards? It might fit better."

Freddie was going to speak up, but then he remembered all the times Carly had gone out with some himbo and flaunted it in front of him. This one time he was going to show Carly how it felt to be passed over. Besides how often would an opportunity like this come his way? He would apologize to Carly later.

Freddie looked back at Carly and gave her a wave "I will catch up with you in study hall…..bye."

The cheerleaders mimicked Freddie, in unison they waved and shouted "bye" to Carly.

He held his arms out "Would you ladies care to escort me to Calculus class?"

They all headed down the hall and around the corner out of sight.

Carly stood by her locker dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Not only had she been dissed by the cheerleaders they used their feminine wiles to lure Freddie away from her.

As she was standing there she spied Sam coming down the hall.

"Where have you been? I really needed your help. Freddie's been hijacked by a bunch of Cheerleaders!"

Sam smiled "Way to go Fredward."

"It's not funny Sam. How can I compete against something like that? Those girls…..those girls…well let's just say my blossoms can't compare to theirs."

"Don't get your blossoms in a bunch cupcake. You know Fredloser isn't that type of guy."

"You think so?" Carly asked.

"Sure he likes his women brainy not busty."

Carly just frowned at Sam

"Oh don't give me that face Carls. You know how guys fantasize about cheerleaders. After he has been around them a while he will get tired of them real quick, or more likely they will figure out he is a big nerd and go on to their next flavor of the week."

This made Carly feel a little better.

"Well" Carly asked how did your meeting with Principal Franklin go?"

"Freaking fantastic! It was like a dream come true."

"So I take it you're not getting expelled?"

"Far from it" Sam replied "Ted is sending to train with Shelby Marx."

Carly just gave her a puzzling look. "Now let me get this straight. You physically assaulted Rueben with a fork; nearly cost him the use of his hand, and now they are punishing you by sending you to train with Shelby Marx's?"

"Well when you say it like that it sounds kinda jank." Sam said.

"It sounds like they want you to be more aggressive."

"That's total chiz they are just providing me a controlled environment to work my aggression off."

"How do you think that's going to work out" Carly asked?

An evil smile came over Sams lips "I think mama gonna be learning some new moves. Nubs beware."

"Well just leave my nub alone."

"No promises there cupcake. I gotta hit the dusty I have a appointment at the hospital."

"Is there something wrong" Carly asked?

"Nope just got to give them some Sam samples to prove I am in tip top shape. See you later."

Sam took off and Carly headed off to class.

* * *

><p>For Carly the morning seemed to drag on and on. At least one bright point was that Freddie wasn't hanging with Lisa.<p>

After what seemed an eternity lunch time finely rolled around. Carly went to her locker to put her books away. As she turned around she ran right into Lisa.

The two girls exchanged icy stares.

"Hello Carly." Lisa spoke.

"Lisa" Carly replied curtly. "Are you headed to lunch?"

A evil grin came over Lisa's face as she answered Carly "I am not very hungry...not after that big breakfast I had with Freddie this morning."

Carly just glared at her, and Lisa glared back.

Wendy stepped between the girls, " Well I am hungry, lets' go Lisa so we can get a good seat in the cafeteria." She grabbed Lisa by the arm and led her off.

Carly was incensed. She pulled her Pear Phone out of her purse and dialed.

A voice answer "Griffins' here no need to fear".

" Where are you?" Carly asked.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and quickly spun around. There was Griffin standing behind her.

"I'm ready for lunch'' he winked.

Carly just shook her head "What did I ever see in this guy?" she thought

"Follow me" She said then headed off to the cafeteria with Griffin on her heals.

When they got there Carly pointed Lisa out.

"OOOO a blondie. Well I'll take it from here. You can watch if you like...or join in." Griffin headed over to where Lisa was setting.

He grabbed a chair spun it around and sat down backward. Putting his elbows on the back of the chair and resting his chin in his hand just inches away from Lisa's face he said "Hi, I'm Griffin your guide to a good time. It's your lucky day I happen to have tonight free, so how about the two of us going out?"

Lisa slid her chair around mimicking Griffin, she rested he chin on her hands and leaned in close to him.

"Your cute" then she stoked his check softly with her hand. She seductively looked him in the eyes and asked in a sultry voice "How would you like to get your dick wet?"

Wendy's mouth dropped open, she couldn't believe what she had just heard."

A huge smile came over Griffins face as he shot a glance at Carly and held up a thumb. "Sure" he answered.

"Good" Lisa replied grabbing her bottle of soy milk and poured it on Griffins lap.

He fell backward off the chair trying to brush the milk off. Everyone around him burst into laughter.

Lisa got out of her chair and stood over him and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him up. Looking him in his eyes she asked " Would you like to find out what I would do on our second date?" Then she dropped him and walked off.

It took a few minutes for Griffin to regain his composer. He pulled himself up and stormed out of the cafeteria. On the way out he stopped in front of Carly. He poked his finger in her face "YOU SET ME UP! DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER!" then he stomped out.

* * *

><p>It had been a busy morning for Sam, she had been poked, prodded, probed, samples taken, made to feel like some sort of biology experiment. She was waiting in a examination room waiting when she saw an orderly coming down the hall way delivering food. She waited till he stopped by her room, and when he went to make a delivery she snuck out and snagged a tray and brought it back to her room. When she took the lid off all she found was a clear plastic cup of apple juice and some toast. After wolfing the toast down she was about to drink the apple juice when the nurse came in.<p>

The nurse looked at her and said "Good I see you have your urine sample ready." She took the glass and looked at it."It seems to be a bit cloudy."

Sam smiled and took the cup back "Let me filter that for you." Than chugged it down

The nurse turned about three shades of green and ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth.

Sam thought to herself "Think of the fun I could of had with a Baby Ruth."

There was a knock on the door and a Doctor came in. "Well Ms. Puckett we have all we need you may get dressed. We should have the results of your test in about a week. By the way you have a visitor in the lobby."

Sam quickly got dressed and headed to the lobby. She was wondering who was waiting for her "It couldn't be Pam, she should still be in bed. Maybe Carly sent Spencer to pick me up."

When she got to the lobby she spotted Lewbert. "What are you doing here?"

"Some moron sent me a book with a badger in it, when I opened it up it jumped out and attacked me. It bit me all over and chewed off my wart!"

Sam asked "Did you get hurt bad?"

"Nah" Lewbert replied "But the badger died. the DNR made me come down to take some stupid test to find out why the stupid thing died."

Then Sam heard a voice "Over here" she spun around and there was Shelby Marx.

"Shelby what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Principal Franklin called me and filled me in on what was going on. So I came down to get you and take over to the gym and get all the paper work done. When were done I will drop you back at school."

"Sweeeeeeeet" Sam shouted "I thought Louserbert was here to get me"

Shelby and Sam glanced at Lewbert and shuttered.

"Well" Shelby said "We best be going, we have a lot of things to go over."

As the girls headed out of the hospital Sam asked "Will I get to beat the snot out of someone?"

"SAM" Shelby scolded.

"We could stop by and pick up Nevel." Sam suggested.

"SAM."

" I would let you have first shot."

"HMMM...keep talking"

* * *

><p>Lisa stomped down the hall toward her locker Wendy following close behind.<p>

"WOW... that was something, you really had me going there. You sure put Griffin in his place."

Lisa growled" I just can't stand chauvinist pigs...thinking there God's gift to girls. Only thinking about their next conquest."

"Did you know Carly use to go out with Griffin?" Wendy said.

Lisa looked at Wendy "Now why doesn't that surprise me? What happened between them?"

Wendy laughed "Griffin was a bad boy and that really turned Carly on. When she found out he collected PeeWee babies she dumped him."

This brought a smile to Lisa's face. "He collects PeeWee Babies? I collected them...when I was like eight."

Both girls broke out with laughter.

"Can I ask you something" Wendy asked.

"What" Lisa replied?

"What happened between you and Freddie?"

Lisa thought for a moment. Telling Wendy something was like posting something on the internet only with Wendy the news traveled faster. But she really needed to talk to someone. Her dad would overreact and probably want to have more than words with Freddie, and Mrs. Benson would probably go Ape Sh*t on Carly.

Lisa took a deep breath, "Last night Carly asked Freddie to be her boyfriend and I think he is going to take her up on the offer."

Wendy saw the look of hurt on Lisa's face. She embraced Lisa "It's going to be okay love will find a way."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so, you and Freddie were made for each other. I will let you in on a secret Carly has never had a boyfriend for over two weeks in her life. I hate to say this about a good friend but Carly thinks she is the center of the universe and everything revolves around her. She has sucked Freddie into her orbit. I don't know what has happened in Freddie's life but he so down on himself. Carly just leads him on and Sam is so mean to him."

Lisa felt good despite herself. "Thanks Wendy."

The bell rang "Well be better get going, we have gym class next. I think we're playing dodge ball."

"Is Carly in that gym class?" Lisa asked.

"She is" Wendy replied.

Lisa rubbed her hands together and smiled. "Let's get to class."

* * *

><p>Freddie couldn't believe he was doing this, he was going to cheer leading practice. The girls had spent the morning with going to his classes with him. They even sat in on his AV club meeting. He was starting to see the cheerleaders in a new light. His first opinion of them is that they were a bunch of brainless conceited bimbos who just jumped around and looked pretty. Now that he had spent some time with them he found them to be just the opposite. They were nice, friendly, smart, and not too much different than his other friends (except they were a lot easier on the eyes). In fact they offered to host a dance to raise funds to buy new equipment for the AV club.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and Carly was never so glad for a day to be over. She never did get to find out what Freddie had decided, but by the way Lisa was acting she suspected things might of swung in her favor. She was lucky she was agile, with the force Lisa was throwing dodge balls at her she would of ended up in the hospital. Some of the shots had actually knocked tile of the gym wall.<p>

Then there was that total fiasco with Griffin, now he was gunning for her. The one bright spot was they had rehearsals for iCarly tonight and with a little luck she could announce the good news the her and Freddie were a couple on Fridays show.

She sat down on the school steps to wait for Freddie, after twenty minutes she shot him a text to see where he was at. He responded that he had some AV club business and he would see her at rehearsal tonight. Carly gathered her things and started the long walk home.

It was getting late so Carly decided to take a short cut through the park. It wasn't a place she like to go because of all the unsavory people that hung out there. She made it halfway through the park when someone stepped out from behind a tree and grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream for help but her attacker there hand over her mouth. They turned her around and shoved her against a tree. Carly's eyes grew wide with terror as she recognized her assailant. It was Griffin.

"I told you this wasn't over, now you're going to pay!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It looks like Carly's day has gone from bad to worst. Stay tune friends will Carly escape the clutches of Griffin, Will Freddie forsake iCarly for cheer-leading, Will Nevel become a human punching bag, will Lisa have to stay late and re-tile the Gym?

Thanks for reading

The Baron

.


	15. Just Beat It

Greetings all it's been a while but here is the next installment of iFind Luv. In our last installment we left Carly in the clutches of Giffin.

**A/N I don't own operate or control iCarly but I do own operate and control a nifty game cube i bought at the local thrift store.**

* * *

><p>Griffin had Carly pinned against a tree with his hand over her mouth.<p>

"I told you this wasn't over! I don't like being made to look like a looser in front of the whole school"

Carly could see the look of fury in his eyes, and he could see the look of pure terror in her."

"I am going to take my hand off your mouth and if I hear so much as a peep I am going to let you have it. DO YOU UNDER STAND?"

Carly feebly nodded, a tear ran down her cheek.

He slowly removed his hand than swung it back to backhand her.

Carly winced with anticipation but the blow didn't come, instead he stopped short and just patted her face.

"Don't worry about that pretty little face of yours; I have other plans for you."

"Look…..Griffin, I am sorry about what happened….I didn't know she would do that. Please let me go" Carly said.

"Sure" he said "I bet you and that amazon Sam and the rest of your dweeb friends had a really good laugh about it. I'll let you go alright…..after we settle up."

"Wha…..what are you going to do to me?"

Griffin had an evil grin on his face. He glance at her chest "You see I had a little bet going on with some of my buds about how long it would take me to get to second base with you. I lost a lot of money on it so we will start there, and see where it ends up."

He took his free hand and started to unbutton Carly's blouse.

Carly squirmed trying to avoid his touch.

Griffin grabbed her around the throat "STAND STILL" he tightened his grip "UNDERSTAND?"

She nodded her head, and then he relaxed his grip allowing her to breathe again.

"Now isn't that better, now just relax and enjoy it"

She could feel him slipping his hand under her blouse. Carly closed her eyes and tried to take her mind to a faraway place.

* * *

><p>Wendy was waiting for Lisa in the school library. After that incident in gym class where she tried to take Carlys head off with a dodge ball the coach wanted to see her after school.<p>

Wendy spied Lisa coming out of the coaches' office and ran over to meet her.

"Well?" Wendy asked "are you in trouble?"

Lisa shook her head "No he wanted me to try out for the girls' softball team. He said if Sam and I were to join the team we would be a cinch to win state."

"Are you going to join" Wendy asked?

"No I don't much care for sports." She really would of like to have gone out, but her father said it was un-lady like, and besides that he felt she was too competitive. At her old school she had been banned from any competitive sport. She had always thought that was unfair, just because she beamed a few people with a softball was no reason to ban you for life.

"You haven't seen Carly around have you?" Lisa asked Wendy.

"You just missed her she just left for home. You not going to beat her up or something are you?"

"No, I just want to apologize to her." Lisa didn't really feel sorry, but if Freddie found out about the incident it might influence his decision.

"That's big of you; if someone were trying to take my man away I wouldn't be so forgiving. Well if we hurry up we might be able to catch her, she might take the short cut through the park."

The girls took off trying to catch up with Carly.

As they cut through the park they spotted someone behind a clump of trees. Out of curiosity they crept closer to see if it was Carly. They were in for a shock when they saw what was going on. Griffin was trying to grope Carly.

Lisa asked Wendy "Carly isn't going out with him is she?"

"No" Wendy replied. "Something is wrong here. What should we do?"

"You go for help" Lisa told her "I'll see what I can do. Now hurry."

Wendy took off running rummaging through her purse for her pear phone. When she found it she immediately called Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam answered her phone "Wazz shaking?" she asked<p>

Wendy blurted out "GRIFFINS GOT CARLY IN THE PARK AND I THINK HE IS GOING TO RAPE HER. LISA IS TRYING TO STOP HIM, WE NEED HELP PLEASE HURRY!"

She had hollered so loud Sam had to hold the phone away from her ear.

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Hang on she answered we will be there in under a minute."

Shelby who was driving Sam home from the hospital asked "What's going on?"

"Carlys in trouble…we're only a couple of blocks from the park….step on it!"

Shelby pressed the accelerator to the floor, and in no time they were in front of the park.

Sam jumped out before the car could stop. As she ran she pulled her buttersock out of her backpack.

* * *

><p>Lisa wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she had to do something and quick.<p>

Looking around she spied a rock, she scooped it up and threw it at Griffin.

Griffin was slipping his hand under Carlys blouse when he felt something hard hit his back. Instinctively he turned around.

"YOU" he said when he saw who threw the stone. He rubbed his hands together "It looks like we're going to have a three way"

He grabbed Carly by the hair and started walking towards Lisa.

Carly shouted out "Run Lisa get help!"

Griffin yanked harder on her hair to shut her up.

Lisa stood her ground "LET HER GO" she yelled.

Griffin strode up to her "What are you going to do about it short stuff?"

With lighting speed she reached up and grabbed his nose between her middle and fore finger and twisted as hard as she could.

There was a sickening crunching noise. Lisa forced him to the ground planting her knee in his solar plexus and while still twisting his nose.

She glared at him "That's what I am going to do about it! Now are you going to leave Carly alone?"

Griffin couldn't answer; he had the breath knocked out of him. He was gasping for breath through his mouth because his nose was broken. The blood and tears in his eyes prevented him from seeing.

The girls heard a voice yelling "I'm coming."

They looked up and saw Sam running toward them swinging her buttersock. Behind her were Shelby and Wendy.

Lisa had never felt so relieved in her life. She let go of Griffin and went over to Carly.

"Are you ok?"

Carly grabbed her in a big hug "Thanks" she squeaked out. Then started to cry.

Lisa hugged her back and started crying.

"I was so scared" said Carly.

"Me too" Lisa replied.

Sam ran up to Carly and grabbed her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay? Did he...?"

Carly shook her head no. She wrapped her arms around Sam and buried her face on her shoulder and let loose the flood gates.

Sam reluctantly patted her on the back. Emotional support was not one of her strong point. If it had been anybody else but Carly she would of whacked them with her buttersock and told them to stop acting like a ten year old little girl.

Wendy and Shelby caught up to Sam.

Wendy gasped out "Are they okay?

Carly pulled herself away from Sam.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes said "I'm fine, if it wasn't for Lisa I..I.." she started sobbing again and grabbed Sam.

Wendy went over to Lisa "Are you okay?"

Lisa shook her head "I'm okay, how bad did I hurt that scum bag.?"

Shelby knelt down by Griffin and looked him over." You broke his nose," She let out a laugh "It looks like he wet himself."

Then the smell hit her. "Whoa...he did more than that." She stood up waving her hand in front of her face.

Turning towards Lisa she said "That was some move, I've never seen anything like that."

"Yeah" said Sam "I've never seen that one before. Where did you learn it?"

Lisa smiled "Well when you're one of six girls in a class of forty two you pick up a thing or two."

Sam playfully hit her on the shoulder "You're going to have to teach mama that move."

Lisa smiled at her and punched her back.

"What are we going to do about him" Wendy asked

Griffin piped in" I wasn't going to do anything to her, I just wanted to scare her."

"What do you think Carly?" Sam asked.

"I think he's telling the truth. I just want to go home."

The girls started to head back to the car.

Lisa stopped and looked down at Griffin "That was our second date, do you really want to see what would what would happen on our third ?"

Sam walked past him stopped and turned around swung her buttersock and hit Griffin in the gut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tune in next time when we find out what Freddie decides. Also coming out is the next installment of Gibby's day out. What

hi-jinks happen when Gibby and Spencer buy a cow. TaTa for now and thanks for reading.

The Baron


	16. The Cold Shoulder

Greeting to everyone, I know it's been a long time but I found life is tough out here in the real world and writing kind of got pushed to the back burner.

As you may have remembered last time (I hope) Carly had been attached in the park by Griffin and saved by her rival Lisa.

Well without further ado on to the story

**A/N: I do not own iCarly or the rights to any of the characters or likenesses, but I can watch them any time I like with my subscription to Amazon Prime.**

It was a quiet ride back to the Bushwell Plaza. Carly sat in the backseat between Sam and Lisa still numb with shock. She could still feel Griffins hands trying to grope her. A thousand shower could never wash away the filth she felt. She couldn't understand how things got so out of hand. All she ever wanted to do was to ensure she was the focus of Freddies attention. Now she felt a twinge of regret for all the lost opportunities, now if she had the chance she would make up for it. She would make Freddie the center of her universe. She looked over at Lisa and felt small in comparison. If the situation was reversed would she of been able to do what Lisa did?

Lisa stared at her feet. Was what happened today a result of her competitive nature? Today it wasn't a silly school prank, or brushing a batter from crowding the plate. Today a girl she would of like to had as a friend was molested, probably scared for life all just because they liked the same boy. She looked over at Carly.

As their eyes meet a question came to Lisa's' mind, was she forcing herself between friends?

Carly looked into Lisa's eyes, was she that petty and self-centered that everything had to be about her? She didn't object when they named their web show iCarly, she didn't regret using Sam as her enforcer and bodyguard, and deep down she enjoyed the fact that Freddie followed her around like a little puppy, ready to jump when she snapped her fingers.

The car came to a stop Carly, Sam and Lisa got out.

Carly turned to Sam " Would you mind go ahead I need to talk to Lisa."

As Sam walked into the building, she stopped a moment as she passed Lisa. Putting a hand on Lisa's shoulder Sam said "Thanks for saving my friend."

Lisa nodded, then Sam entered the building.

The two girls stood there looking at one another for what seemed an eternity.

Carly spoke first " Look…..I am sorry about trying to sabotage your relationship with Freddie…..it's just that I…..umm I….I never realized how I really felt about him till you came along."

Lisa took Carly's hands in hers " If you would have been honest with me from the start I would of never tried to come between you two….No that's not the truth….If I see something I want I go for it. I want to tell you something, but it has to stay between us OK?"

Carly nodded her head.

"You see…..give me a moment this is the first time I have ever told anyone this…You see the last two years of my life have been a living hell. It's just that my mama was sick…..and some terrible things happened then she died. Well when I meet Freddie I could just feel he was in pain too, it's like there was a link between us, like we could take each other's pain away."

Carly gave Lisa's hands a squeeze." I lost my mother too, it was a long time ago but I still think about her every day. I try to remember the smell of her perfume, the sound of her laugh, how it felt to sit in her lap and be read to. Every day the memories seem to get fainter and fainter. Someday I am afraid I am going to lose them."

The tears started to run down both girls cheeks.

"What do we do about Freddie?" Carly asked.

"The first thing we do is get him out of that ridiculous outfit he is wearing it turned him into a chic magnet."

" That totally backfired on me" Carly said "Did you know he got hijacked by the cheerleader today and I haven't seen him since."

"How can I compete against that. It's like every guys fantasy ." Lisa said.

"That is exactly what I told Sam. " Carly replied.

"What did Sam say?"

"She said Freddie likes his Girls brainy not busty, and he is a one woman type of guy."

"Does he?" Lisa asked

"I really think so, although I think he has been enjoying all the attention he has be getting."

Just then they heard the sound of horses coming down the street.

"What is that?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, it kinda looks like a Amish RV" Lisa responded.

A decorative wagon stopped in front of the Bushwell, and there at the reigns was Gibby sitting next to one of them most beautiful girls they had ever seen.

"Who is that with Gibby"

"Her name is Jaella, she was on our New Year's show."

Gibby gave Jaella a big smooch She said " Iiubita mea didikai"

Gibby hopped of f the wagon and said " Back at ya. Don't forget we're getting together tomorrow after iCarly to do cat videos"

Gibby strolled past the awe struck girls. He gave them both a hug.

"That's some wagon you got there Gibby." Carly remarked

"It is called a Vardo. Not too bad for a gajo." He said then sauntered into the building.

As soon as the wagon pulled away a van from Ridgeway pulled the side door opened and out jumped Freddie. He was wearing a cheerleaders sweater and had a megaphone with him. The cheer leader yelled out at.

"Bye Freddie we had a great time today."

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of being on the bottom of the pyramid."

"Remember were doing lunch tomorrow."

"Thanks for helping us with our algebra homework"

As the van drove away they yelled out "Goodbye boys….opps we mean Carly and new girl"

As Freddie turned to walk into the building he found the door blocked by Carly and Lisa.

They stood there with their folded across their chest glaring at him.

"Fredward Benson what is the meaning of this!"

Freddie could only respond "UH….UH…...UH"

"ARE YOU DITHCHING US SO YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH YOUR NEW FRIENDS?"

Again all Freddie could say was "UH….Well….UH….It's like…UH…..this….UM"

Carly and Lisa turned and locked arms and marched into the building.

As they got on the elevator the girls broke out laughing.

"You were fantastic" Lisa said "I could barely keep a straight face"

"Me too" Carly replied "How long should we give him the treatment?"

"Not too long I am suppose to have dinner with him tonight. You could join us. We could just glare at him all night."

"Thanks, but I have had Mrs. Bensons food. Let's just say for all our sakes it would be safer if I ate at home."

"Look Carly….I want us all to be friends regardless of what ever Freddie chooses. whether it's you, or me. or the cheerleaders"

"Agreed" said Carly.

The elevator doors slide open and there was Freddie out of breath from running up the stairs.

"Look girls, I am sorry ."

They smiled at him.

"It's okay Freddie" said Carly " We were just messing with you."

They both gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then they both slugged him on his shoulders.

"Don't let it happen again" growled Lisa.

"OK lets all go home and change than meet back at my place in thirty minutes for rehearsals. That includes you Lisa"

AN: I hope you enjoyed this long overdue update. Tune in next time where we will find the answers to such earth shaking questions like will Freddie turn in his camera for pom-poms Will Lisa be able to tolerate Mrs. Benson cuisine, and will we ever see the Hoff again

TTFN The Baron


End file.
